


Lea's  Adventures

by Lozzy290



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 20,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozzy290/pseuds/Lozzy290
Summary: Story about a girl who wakes up in skyrim, This is a rewrite of the original Leea's Adventures. Feel free to leave comments on what you liked and did not like and if you want to see the group do a particular quest give a shout out. I will do my best to entertain you do sit back and enjoy
Relationships: Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Delvin Mallory/Vex, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas, Mercer Frey/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Introduction

# 

# Introduction

It was a relaxed Saturday evening when Lea was done playing Skyrim for the night. She put her laptop on the dark wooden bedside table and climbed into her warm soft bed, then fell soundly asleep.

When she awoke, she heard a deafening bang and a bright blinding light that filled her pale ice-blue eyes .she blinked rapidly to try and clear her sight. When she was able to view the room before her, confusion set in as it was not the room she had fallen asleep in.

She sat upright with a grown, while the single bed underneath her creaked. Her legs were covered by old tattered furs that smelled of damp and rot filled her nose causing her to sneeze. The room around her was also not very welcoming either.

From where she sat on the damp moldy bed she scanned the hard stone room, there was an iron grated door that could be seen. She shivered while the air whistled around her.

she whimpered _"This is not my room"_

She slowly raised herself from the tattered bed and stepped into a pool of damp murky water. She cursed. She then spun her head round to see where the pool had come from and found it was trickling through the iron grated door. The air stirred and nipped at her through her thin cloths.

She looked down at herself and saw that she was still was wearing her black and blue linen nightdress. What confused her more was that her work out bag was attached to the rotting bedpost with everything from the other day? Must be a dream she pondered, running her hand through her long red fluffy hair.

The air was getting colder and the puddle was getting bigger as time moved on so she decided to throw on her work out gear as it was warmer than the thin linen nightdress. Afterward, she slung the bag over her back and ambled over to the iron grated door and tried to push it open. The door rattled but did not budge.

" _Shit"_ she cursed. Lea furrowed her brow.

By the noise, the door was making and the water that was slowly filling the cell it appears that no one but her was down here or if there were, they were left to die like rats. With no way other than the iron grated door in front of her to leave this cell, she groaned and then began to boot the door. After a little while, the iron grated door gave way with a loud clatter as it hit the unforgiving cold hard floor.

She climbed up the stairs to a corridor that had individual cells along the sides similar to the ones she woke up in except all these had was a bedroll immersed in water and ...skeleton bones. As she worked her way through the wet corridor she found a table with a key, a pouch of gold coins, and two letters. The first was what looked to be a prisoner letter and the second guard's orders. The guy who wrote these orders sound like a dick she considered.

 _"The storm is coming I can tell the water leaking in has become stronger. there's no better time than now. When the storm hits the guards will be scrambling to figure out what to do with us. Amidst the confusion, we need to overpower the few that will be standing guard outside our cells and hold of the cell block entrance. We need only hold off until I can get a swords and brake open the drainage grate in the corner of my cell. That's where we'll make our escape. Everyone moves down the river and will try and find shelter until the storm passes"_ Read the prisoners' letter

 _"We can't let the prisoners out, so either kill them or let them down. Either way, all guards must evacuate as soon as possible. The storm is about to wash this whole fort into the river and I'll be dammed if I have to report on Legion death while under my watch. You have your orders!!"_ read the guard letter.

Lea's tummy rumbled. _"good god I'm hungry,"_ she mumbled to herself

All she found was some old musty armor, which she pulled on over her head while grunting as it was a tight fit. She grabbed the rusty old axe that once sat on a shelf. After Stumbling up a flight of stairs she found the exit and opened the door.


	2. Pain and darkness

Lea had found her way out to be greeted by a tranquil looking environment. She could hear the rushing waterfalls, that were just to the right of her. Perch and trout swimming in the river below, birds singing while they build their nests in the tall pine trees. It was breathtaking and serene to Lea. Where the building she had come from looked like a ruin that the river had tried to claim. There was an old broken down sack across the narrow river.

 _"maybe if I swim across it might have some food I can munch_ " she pondered out loud. Her tummy rumbled again as if in agreement so she decided to take the plunge and do it. When she got to the other side her heart sank as there was a man's body crushed by a large pine tree. It looked like it caused the initial damage to the shack.

"sorry" she whispered, knowing that she will probably need the items. He had some travel rations and an odd-looking treasure map with what looks to be his name at the bottom. _Lucky Lorenz,_ it read. _Well, guesses he wasn't so lucky to be crushed by a tree or his luck ran out._ she contemplated. Lea took the travel rations, a knife, and bow with her hopping she find arrows later on or that this dream would end soon. She did not want the same fate as the man before her or to die in a foreign world.

As Lea followed the broken tree she saw to bears bathing in the sunlight near the water's edge, she carefully tiptoed passed them as quickly and quietly as she could. She was thankful they did not see or hear her as she wasn't the best sneak in the world.

Lea came across a stony Road that led in two different directions, to the right a bridge with no signposts that could tell her where she was and to the left a road that goes downhill. She decided to go left hoping to find a signpost. After a few minutes of traveling, she came across a signpost saying Windhelm, Riften, Iverstead, and a couple of other places.

"Skyrim, fucking Skyrim" she yelled, "please tell me it's a dream or someone has pulled a practical joke" She started walking down the path to Riften as she was going to need a bed and somewhere safe to sleep. Well as safe as Riften could be.

As Lea turned down the road a visible fort came into site and she saw an actual elf that stopped her in her tracks. A male high elf to be exact wearing some sort of black robes with a dusty grey printed skull on them. As she moved closer with awe written on her face. The elf took note of her and pulled out a blade. The elf charged right at Lea. She luckily managed to bring the axe out of her work out bag and just barely doge the elves attack. He kept coming like a mad man slashing the air as he moved, fear trickling through her nerves. She bought the axe up and swung it like a baseball bat, the axe rusty blade sunk straight into the man's neck causing blood spatter as he fell limp.

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"_ was all she could say as fear panic and regret of killing someone flowed through her. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

She hadn't realized the pain in her arm till she calmed down and found that the man had managed to cut her with the dagger he had used. Lea carefully Cut the man's robe into strips she bandaged up her arm. Then took the purse he had been carrying. She used a strip of the cloth to tie her weapon to her side. She put the spear knife in its sheath and slid it inside of her stomping boots . _"so much for a dream",_ she sobbed.

She carried on walking past more posts and bridges she stopped by a tree to eat some travel rations when she felt pain at the back of her head and fell into darkness.


	3. Back at the beginning

When Lea awoke she was greeted with a rough but kind male voice.

 _"Easy there don't try to sit up so fast,"_ said a man with dark hair and splattered black paint covering his eyes.

She looked up at him and blinked repeatedly, then Lea looked around her to see the other male who usually accompanies him.

" _This can't be happening, you're the companions, wait hang.. "_ looking around she saw that they were outside of the ruined prison, she was there again.

 _"Not back here"_ she wined. Both men furrowed their brows at her and then glanced at each other. _"we bought you here after a bandit knocked you out, so you had some shelter to rest"_ Vilkas growled.

 _"Easy brother she's been hurt and it's our duty to help"_ Farkas stated.

 _"Sorry I didn't mean to be ungrateful, I've just been through a lot today"_ Lea voice sounded brittle. Vilkas rubbed the back of his head as his eyes softened.

 _"Will take you to where you want to go"._ He said while looking her up and down _"maybe you should join the companions we could teach you how to fight, not to mention having a shield sibling at your back is useful,"_ he said clearly in thought.

"if it's not too much trouble and you think the companions would have me" she spoke

"sure we would have you, now where were you heading?"Farkas quipped in excitedly

"Riften" nodding in the direction she headed out at the start of the day, to begin with. Farkas taking her hand and slowly pulling her to her feet and handed her the stuff they had gotten back from the bandits.

"Thanks "she smiled, both males shrugged like it was nothing.

They were mostly silent on the way to Riften when they were not killing creatures that got in the way.

Vilkas stopped in his tracks. Then pointed to the view.

_"it's beautiful_ ", she gasped.

" _That it is but Skyrim can be a cold place_ " Vilkas expressed putting a dampener on the view he showed her.

 _"I'm starting to see that for myself, hold a moment is that a dragon,_ "she said pointing off to a winged silhouette flying around in the distance.

 _"By the nine your right_ " Farkas gasped in awe. Both brothers frowned at each other as if having a silent convocation. Then looked at Lea whose hair has caught the evening sunlight making it look like flames dancing in the breeze. Causing Vilkas to look away with an odd feeling in his gut. _She's just some Stranger_ he thought.

 _"We need to get a move on_ "Vilkas grumbled. Lea nodded and followed the two nords.


	4. Riften

It was late at night, with the moon high in the sky by the time they arrived at the city gates safe and sound well mostly safe if you don't count the wandering threats and thieves. Vilkas and Farkas gave Lea some coin and a rough hug as they bid their goodbyes at the south gate, as the two nords headed back the way they came. Muttering about something being odd.

As Lea approached the gates the guard stopped her dead in her tracks.

 _"The south gate is closed you need to enter by the north gate if you want in"_ the guard stated

 _"So what am I supposed to do swim"_ she complained

 _"Not my problem, it's the north gate or hit the road_ " the guard growled.

She sighed not wanting to walk the path after the many encounters as Vilkas and Farkas dealt with the threats on the road.

 _"Guess I have to swim then_ " she muttered to herself.

She fastened her bag uptight before getting into the water. But not before cursing at the guard She was glad her workout bag was water proof. The eater was freezing cold, she thought she heard someone chuckle at her by the docks but when see treaded the water to see who was there was no one there or in any line of sight. When she got out of the water she could hear the kajit trying to sell their wares as she wrang out what she could. With water still dripping from her she looked at the Kajits goods that they sell and sighed

 _"maybe when I get some coin I could buy something from them_ " she grumbled. She was about to turn around when a kajit grabbed her hand

 _"Hold a one-moment pretty lady, please take this as kindness and hope that you will trade in future with us_ " Dro'Marah expressed. Lea smiled and gave him a grateful nod of agreement. Grateful for the dry leather jacket.

When Lea approached the gate the guard stopped her with confidence in his voice.

 _"Hold their if you want to enter the city you have to pay the visitors tax"_ before he could finish she spoke loudly across him.

 _"Do I seriously look that dumb, that I'd be prey for your ridicules scam"_ her voice getting louder with each word.

" _shhh alright, alright I'll let you in just let me unlock the gate_ " the guard whispered. Behind her, a kajit chuckled.

 _"that one is smart,"_ said a kajit as she entered the city.

Lea entered the city and surprise... Surprise Maul stopped Lea in her tracks. and before he could say anything she cut him off.

 _"No, you have not seen me before, I am not here for trouble just point me to the bee n barb so I can get some sleep"_ she growled.

Maul chuckled. _" You're a feisty one Brynjolf would like you, bee n barbs that way and any time you want information buy us a drink_ "


	5. Fun at the Inn

Lea enters the inn with Sapphire a few steps behind her.

And who should be waiting at the door? You guessed it a red-headed nord by the name of Brynjolf. He chuckles at the sight of her wet soggy clothing and the leather jacket in her hand.

_"Enjoy your swim lass."_ he mocked. Before she could answer he took a seat at a table in the corner of the room, _ass whole_ Lea thought to herself. He was looking behind her then shook his head to convey a message to Sapphire . Sapphire barges past Lea almost knocking her over.

_"if you got the coin your welcome here if not hit the road_ " Keerava called out whilst watching the scene.

Lea glared at Sapphire.

_"what's your problem"_ Sapphire smirked.

" _you utter and complete bitch, you almost knocked me over and we both know you're a thief_ " Lea hissed right at Sapphire. Sapphire straightened her shoulders and glared back. Keerava frowned over the counter at the scene they were making in her inn. Brynjolf watching Keerava knowing if they pushed their luck she will throw them out on their hide, quickly intervened by stepping between them.

_"why don't you have a drink on me lass, for my friends ah rudeness_ " he stated giving Sapphire a look that said enough.

_"why are you going to poison it"_ she hissed feeling tired and annoyed. At this Sapphire chuckled as Leea walked away from both thieves heading to the counter where Keerava was serving drinks.

_"Mauls right she's feisty, I like her_ " Sapphire chuckled and promptly turned and walked out the inn leaving a bewildered Brynjolf behind to watch the lass who entered.

_"what do you need if its bed we have it if its food its what's on the menu"_ Keerava states with a slight smirk on her lips, like-ing this stranger's attitude towards Brynjolf.

_"I'll have a room and tomato Soup"_ Thank god Vilkas and Farkas gave me some of the bandit's money she thought.

Keerava showed her to her room and said she will bring food to her. After dinner, Lea locked the door and used a chair under the handle to hold it in place as to stop unwanted visitors from entering she took of her slightly damp cloths and put them near the table. where a large candle was alight casting light through the room. She sighed laid in bed looking at the ceiling hoping for sleep to come. She awoke a few hours later when the handle of the door moved up and down. Someone was trying to get in Lea carefully moved to the edged of the bed and grabbed one of her knives slowly moving the chair out of the way she waited behind the door for the person to enter.

Meanwhile, Brnjolf was confused about why the door wasn't opening after picking the lock so he moved the handle a couple of times still nothing. He tried one last time and succeeded the door opened. He smirked to himself, _just stiff catch_ he thought and stepped in then closed the door behind him. Lea moved quickly as she could with the knife to put the intruder down. But the intruder dodged chuckling and pushed her backward so she fell on the bed. Then proceeded to pin her down. She tried to stab him but he forced the knife out her hand. she hissed in pain.

_"now, now lass is that any way to treat a visitor"_ he chuckled deeply sending the vibrations

through her.

Lea Growled; " _you fucking broke into my room you ass whole_ " she struggled against the bed" _now I'm pinned give one reason why I shouldn't scream"_

He chuckled, _"go ahead lass no ones going to come, and if you like you can scream my name_

_lass"_

_"Get off me "_ she screeched. Brynjolf blinked at the high pitch of the shriek and furrowed his brow.

_"When you calm down lass and don't try to stab me then I'll let you up_ " he leaned closer while his eyes sought hers. "but I want to talk with you" he sighed.

She huffed " _fine"_ turning her head away from him.

Brynjolf brushed his hands on his knees after getting up. Lea sat up glaring daggers at Brynjolf who grinned in response.

_"Introductions then lass, I'm Brynjolf "_ he gestured to himself.

_"I know"_ she huffed angrily.

_"So what's your name lass"_ he smirked. She glared at him in response _. "okay then lass if you want to play it that way I'll play "_

_"what do you want and I know it's not a conversation so please ask it so I can go back to sleep "_ she snarled.

_"very perceptive lass, I have an errand and could use an extra pair of hands, an extra pair of hands get well paid in my line of work"_ he stated suggestively.

_"so let me get this straight you woke me up in the middle of the night to offer me a job by breaking into my room and we both know what you're talking about isn't legal now get out"_ she hissed cutting him off from continuing.

Brynjolf rubbed the back of his neck _"well lass I can see where I'm not wanted but if you change your mind meet me in the market place any time from 8 in the morning till 9 at night "_ he sighed.

_"just get out_ " she hissed.

Brynjolf left and he didn't get why his charm didn't work, it worked on so many before her. _This one's a challenge_ he thought to himself, leaving the bee n barb for the night figuring he's outstayed his welcome.

Lea re-locked the door and put the chair back under the handle and went back to bed. _"Bloody hot Scottish sounding nords"_ she grumbled flopping back down on the bed.


	6. The Morning after

Lea still felt grumpy about being woken up late at night she walked with her bag over to keerava to get some breakfast before heading out. The town was washed with chatter as the merchant called out their wears they were selling. Brynjolf turned his head to the sound of the bee n barb opening to see the lass, he smiled at her but she just looked away from him and was walking to a Grelka's stall.

 _"if you're going to buy something or just here for training otherwise move on"_ Grelka snapped.

 _"Having trouble selling your wares"_ Leea replied harshly.

 _"Are you serious? I've moved all over Skyrim Selling these bits of junk and I'm bearly scraping by"._ She sighed.

 _"Seems dangerous to travel the roads with the war "_ Lea quired.

 _"well let's all Raise a glass to Unfirc; the future high king of Skyrim and bringer of poverty to the working-class!"_ her voice oozed with venom.

 _"I hear ya he's a dick bag,_ " she said while thinking back on the number of times she played Skyrim. She did not like the empire either to be fair.

 _"Say, you look like you could handle your self. Maybe you could help me if you're looking for work?"_ she questioned.

_"possibly, what do you need help with?"_

Grelka smiled. _" I need someone to pick up supplies, from Niranye in Windhelm"_

 _"Consider it done_ " she agreed, returning the smile.

 _"I'll be here when you'er done"_ she called out as Leea headed towards the prison to pick up the backup.

___________________________________________________________________

Lea walked into the jail to find a guard at a closed-door which lead to the cells. The guard cocked his head towards her

 _"Hey you're not supposed to be down here_ " he announced in an authoritative voice.

 _"No, I'm probably not but I'm looking for a blue kajit"_ she asked.

" _we have one but you're still not allowed in_ " the guard stated sternly. Lea smiled sweetly at the guard hoping persuasion would work.

 _"Surely a strong Handsome Nord such as yourself could show a curious young girl what a jail looks like"._ Battering her long eyelashes at him.

"Nice try" The guard laughed out, Lea straightened her shoulders,

 _"Fine how about you let me in or I'll tell the jarl you're helping the Thieves guild"_ she smirked noticing the guard falter.

 _"That's blackmail"_ He hissed. Lea just raised her brow in response. _"fine, go on in_ " the guard spat.

The guard stood up swiftly and unlocked the door and gave a heavy huff sitting back in his

chair, glowering up at Lea.

Lea then proceeded to push the doors opened to see a table with a scribbled note then

ambled over to the table. Picked up the note and skimmed it. It was about Inigo. The note's information confirmed that the key to the cell was in the strongbox, _same as the mod_ Lea thought. Lea went into the guard's little office where the warm stony fireplace stood and pulled out a key.

She sauntered around the cells to see if the prisoners were the same as they were in the game

and smiled; There all the same ones she contemplated. She stopped at Sibbi Black-Briar cell. Sibbi Whistled at her.

 _"Well, Well aren't you a site for sore eyes. I've always got time for Lovely ladies"_ he leered. It

felt as if a thousand Spiders crawled across her skin by the look he was giving her. Narrowing her eyes at Sibbi.

 _"Why are you in jail"_ she questioned him.

 _Boastfully he replied, "look we all have our flaws mine is woman can't get enough of me_ " .Lea was trying not to gag. _"so I had this affair going on a while I was betrothed to a beautiful girl named Svidi. Well, she tells her brother, Wulfur. Then her brother attacks me with a knife .... I mean, I had to_

 _defend myself_ " Sibbi voice beginig to sound outraged.

" _so you were arrested for his murder"_ she covered her mouth with her hand to express fake

astonishment.

 _"Exactly! and now I have to stare at these bars for eight months . can you believe it?" acting_ indignant to his surroundings

 _"No, and serving eight months how horrible for you_ " sarcasm dripping from her voice. Sibbi

not picking up on her sarcasm continued.

_"I was about to let that wench marry into the richest family in Riften, and this is how she repays_

_me. "_ he leaned close to the bars smiling at Lea _"I'd do anything to have that whores head on a_

_platter. All I need to know is where she is"_

_"I could help you find her"_ she lied.

" _That's the spirit. Find her and I promise you'll be well compensated"._ he licked his lips.

Lea turned to leave to go see Inigo when she heard Sibbi mumble _"when I find that bitch, I'm_

 _going to wring her little neck." As if you will be able to find_ her Leea thought.

Lea moved over to ingo cell, she headed to unlock it while watching him for any movement, Inigo, however, was just stood up, head devoured in a book and not visibly aware of his surroundings.

 _"Hey there"_ she called out to him

 _"come to kill me at last, have you? Thank the gods I can bear the guilt no longer"_ he sounded relieved.

 _"No Inigo I come to ask you for assistance"_ she smiled reassuringly at him.

" _But I must die. I shot you. I was the one who killed you"_. Looking her up and down. " _well I_

 _tried anyway. I'm guilty kill me."_ He cried out.

_" I'm not the person you remember but I do need your help and I wouldn't mind the company_

_either"_ she answered in a soothing voice.

 _"You are the person I remember. I would recognize your smell anywhere"_ he sniffed the air. _"My life is yours. Take it for what I've done to you, I will fight by your side or die defending you! Yes! I accept! I feel lighter in my heart now you have given me this opportunity. You will not regret this."_

Lea let out a sigh and smiled _knowing that she may not be the friend he remembered but the fact that it looks to be the start of a great friendship in Skyrim._

"Just watch where you aim that bow of yours" she joked

"Do not joke about such things my friend. The sadness I feel for what I have done is brutal enough... for now." He sighed

They both left through the wooden doors out of the prison.

 _"Are we going to go do Sibbi request my friend"_ he queried

" _Are we hell, id more likely warn her then help that snake._ _We're helping Grelka_ ", Crinkling her nose at the mention of Sibbi. Inigo nodded.


	7. Annoyance

_Maybe Delvin's advice will work_ Brynjolf mussed over in his head as Inigo and Lea strode down the steps through the market place, on their way out of town. Well, that was the plan. Until a red-haired rouge of a man bumped into her.

Annoyance crashed through her delicate features

 _."Hey it's you"_ Brynjolf exclaimed cheerfully like he didn't see her. A feral growl emitted from Lea.

 _"Are you okay, my friend?_ " Inigo asked worriedly. Her brow furrowed at Brynjolf.

 _"yea lets go_ " turning her back on Brynjolf, she made to leave. Inigo shot Brynjolf an apologetic smile. But Brynjolfs hand shot out and grabbed Lea's.

 _"Look I've never been good at this, but I'm sorry for our rude encounter the other day, maybe you two would like to get a drink with me to make up for upsetting you,"_ Brynjolf apologized.

 _"Sorry lad, we got important things to do maybe another time "_ she smirked at him knowing

how many times he had said this to her while she was playing. Then sauntered off with a spring in her step while Inigo followed behind.

Leaving a very confused Brynjolf. _She smiled at me but didn't stay why_? he reflected.

Brynjolf followed her with his eyes as she left Riften _. Why is this one so hard to get?, I have the charm, I have the personality, dam oblivion I need a drink._ He walked into the inn while his thoughts plagued him. 


	8. Fate That Turns

Inigo and Lea were about to talk to the carriage driver when a courier stopped her in her tracks.

_"Fuck"_ Lea cursed

Inigo looked over at the strange letter _"what's wrong "_ he asked her curiously.

_"We or I have to go back to an abandoned prison to meet with some fuck wit "_

_"Well my friend I will gladly go with you "_ Inigo beamed

 _"Thanks, Inigo"._ She beamed back

They set out to the abandoned prison.


	9. The Fuck wit

It was nightfall when they arrived and Lea felt a chill run up and down her spine and shivered.

 _"You all right my friend_ " Inigo inquired looking at her as her features began to furrow.

 _"Yea, just some fate. It keeps dragging me back here"_ she sighed shaking all thoughts from her head.

 _"Could be a trap, don't worry I'll fight with you till the end_ ". Inigo reassured.

Lea couldn't help but laugh because he was loyal and it could be a trap to kill her.

" _let's find out how this fuck wit knows my name huh,"_ she said pushing the door open.

To be faced with a Thalmor agent. _Fuck_ was all her brain could think.

 _"hello fuck wit"_ Inigo greeted cheerfully as Lea facepalmed.


	10. Holy hand grenade in a basket

_Note title means things have gone to hell :)_

" _How dear you, your speaking to one of the Thalmor you should_ _address us with respect cat know what's your business here before I execute you"_ The outrage Thalmor agent yelled.

Lea cut off Inigo before he could speak " _we have a meeting with someone who claims to be my_ _friend "_. She stepped around Inigo into view of the Thalmor Agent. The Thalmor Agent grinned

 _"it's you, your Lea correct"_ a twisted smile formed on his face

Lea was starting to feel uncomfortable.

" _Yes, now do you have information why I am here and how you know my name or should we just leave now!"_ she demanded. A wicked grin spread across the Thalmors face.

 _"You're not going anywhere child, cease her, and"_ his gaze moved to Inigo " _kill the cat "._

 _"Here we go again"_ Inigo yelled stepping out with his sword drawn killing the Thalmor who rushed up the stairs. The Thalmor who originally spoke started to move towards Lea _Fuck, fuck , fuck_ was all she could Think.

She drew her dagger. As the Thalmor raised his hands _"we want you alive, however, that doesn't mean unharmed if necessary_ " he chuckled getting ready to hit Lea with who knows what kind of spell. Lea charged and managed to stab him in his right casting hand, distracting him for a moment. Fear getting the better of her she ran. down into the prison.

 _"Fuck"_ she cried as she ran past Inigo.

 _"Wait for me "_ Inigo yells in glee while slashing down Thalmor who stopped to look at a woman who just keeps yelling _"FUCK"_ with confused expressions on their faces.

When Inigo was done killing the Thalmor he looked at Lea and grinned. " _that was fun my friend_

_grate plan in distracting them for me "_

_"yea sure,"_ she said with a small smile. She took a few breaths while Inigo looted the corpses.

 _"well let's see if we can find any clues "_ she sighed.


	11. Kaidan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note if you played Skyrim Kaidan and Inigo are mods

Inigo And Lea came across a dank cell with a man locked inside. He looked at them and scowled at them.

 _"When I get out of here I'll kill you all myself"_ he yelled.

 _"The Thalmor are dead, were here to help and for information_ " Lea stated looking at his injuries through the rough iron bars.

 _"but information can wait we best get you healed"_ she sighed

 _"wait who are you_ , " Kaidan demanded.

He then looked near the stairs where a dead Thalmor agent laid dead. "you're not with the Thalmor are you!?, Quick get me out of here before more come " he said hastily.

 _"no were not Thalmor as you can see"_ Lea gestured to the body _"why are you in here anyway"_

 _"The Thalmor invited me to high tea what do you think_ " he growled. Lea glowered back crossing her arms.

 _"I'm just making sure we can trust you, that you're not a broken pet of theirs "_ she spat at him. _he's not the only one having a bad day_ she thought.

" _I don't know they ambushed me outside of Falkreath"_ He sighs

 _"There's got to be more to it then that_ " She pressed

 _"Choking on my own blood and you want my life story_ " he growled out in pain _"they just asked me_ _about the blades and ...I had a sword please just help me out of here"_ sounding desperate.

_"don't worry I'll set you free just don't try to kill me oKay"_

_"you're a life-saver. I think I saw a key over on that table there"_. Inigo grabbed the key and unlocked the door putting him between the man and Lea.

 _"Something wrong,"_ she said looking at Inigo.

 _"I smell High elf"_ He looked at the man with suspicious eyes.

_"That will be Cyerlian and his higher-ups they don't come down for anything but I overheard a few_ _things you help me get my sword from them and I'll give you the information I know"_

" _your injured, You can't fight_ " Lea exclaimed

 _"I have a potion,_ " Inigo said while tossing it at the man.

 _"ah a bottle of miracle, that's the stuff "_ Lea couldn't believe how fast the healing potion worked he had wounds everywhere but now they're gone. The man was the first one charging down the tunnel with Inigo in tow.

" _shit"_ she cursed to her self. The high elf and his friends were slaughtered in minutes,

 _"That son of a bitch had it coming"_ exclaimed the man _"I can't thank you enough, you dint have to_ _help me "_

 _"how about the information then_ ," Lea asked upfront.

The man sighed all right " _There looking for a girl said to escape from here named Lea Stormblade,_

 _One of their successful summings from another world sounds bad if you ask me_ _all the other girls they summoned are dead but that one was a success. The new weapon they called_ _it, that's all I know"_ Kaidan answered as best as he remembered

 _"isn't that your name my friend,"_ Inigo said questioningly, With Lea blinking very fast.

 _"uh-huh"_ was all she could come out with while her face paled. The man looked at her with shear disbelief then laughed.

 _"you, you're the girl their after"_ he stated thoughtfully.

 _"So why did you want that sword so badly friend_ ," Inigo asked diverting attention away from Lea.

 _"The Thalmor wanted it and they should not have what they want_ " his eyes glanced back at Lea as if he was trying to comfort her through just a look and a bit of awe then moved his gaze back to Inigo. " _as for the story behind it that's a mystery to me. It belonged to my mother I never knew her but this was my only clue to find her or find out who she was"_ he looked at Lea who was gaining herfocus back _"Listen Lea...."_

 _"Inigo"_ Inigo piped in.

_"Inigo, I owe you my life, and I'm not a man comfortable being in debt. If you have need of me, I'd be glad to fight alongside you till that debt is repaid !"_

_"I have one question how did you get mixed up with the Thalmor"_

_"Aye, guess I owe you that. I'd been trying to cross the border to the pale pass; in the meantime, I'd_ _been picking up bounty contracts to keep some coin in my pockets. Must have drawn too much_ _attention to myself. I'd been camping by the lake when they ambushed me. It seems the Thalmor_ _don't' need much evidence to bring in a suspect"_ he sighed

 _"go on with your tale_ " Inigo pushed.

_"They took one look at the sword, decided I'd be a good target and interrogated me here"_

_"weren't you scared,"_ Lea asked with sorrow in her voice

 _"Brynjar used to say, if you're not a little afraid, you're not understanding the situation. The fear I can deal with easy enough_ " he commented while looking at the nervous look on Leea's face. " _but there_ _was a moment or two where I started to think it really would be the end for me. They would never_ _let me go no matter what I told them, and I guess the same would have happened to you"_ looking directly at Lea . _"you've faced down Mortality too; perhaps you know the feeling?"_

 _"More then you know "_ Lea Whispered only just loud enough for both men to hear.

" _Apologies. I didn't mean t prod old wounds, but after what happened you're still standing_ "

 _"The Thalmor will probably come after us again you know"_ Lea whimpered

_"Don't worry my friend will be there with you to fight them off isn't that right..."_

_"Kaidan, I'll be ready for them, Live and learn right?"_ he asked questioningly

towards Lea who had slightly pulled back _" and I 'll protect you as I have said the Thalmor shouldn't get what they want alright"_

Her voice barely above a whisper, _"alright but we should probably go"_

Kaidan and Inigo followed her out while Inigo offered her a comforting smile.


	12. On the road to Windhelm

Inigo and Lea traveled a the front while Kaidan guarded their rear.

 _"so your not from this world?"_ Inigo questioned

 _"no I'm not I'm from a planet called earth, and this..." she gestured to the land around her "is just a_ _game"._ Kaidan quietly listened at the back to her.

 _"Am I in this game "_ Inigo's ears twitched nervously.

 _"yea Inigo you're in the game as a mod him too"_ she carefully gestured at Kaidan whose brows furrowed.

 _"how much do you know about this world then ?"_ he asked with a serious tone.

_"a lot but I don't know if I could tell you without bad shit happening maybe like a time paradox's_

_never mind just know bad stuff might happen so I won't tell you to keep you guys as safe as_ _possible"._ She answered thoughtfully

 _"Very well where are we heading, "_ Kaidan asked.

_"somewhere my fleas will commit suicide yes Lea"_

__

Suddenly a big cat attacked knocking Inigo to the ground Lea pulled out the sword and slashed the cat while Kaidan looked impressed. She hadn't stopped slashing the cat when Inigo grabbed her arm.

 _"The big bad kitty is dead know"_ Inigo chuckled as Lea hugged him. Kaidan shifted from one foot to another not knowing what to do here. However, the question was forgotten with the warmth of the land. They traveled for a couple of hours till the snow was thick on the ground swirling around and they walked directly past Windhelm stables over the stone bridge.


	13. Windhelm

Windhelm the place Inigo fleas go to commit suicide.

As Lea, Inigo and Kaidan entered the city

 _"Okay lets fined Niranye"_ Lea stated confidently

 _"The sooner we leave the better"_ Inigo grumbles

 _"You don't like Windhelm, did you know this was built by Ysgramor himself? Just a hint to what the_ _cities of Atmora must have looked like"_ Kaidan said amused with his knowledge.

" _Windhelm is miserable beyond measure. My fleas say they are near suicide"_ Inigo complained to Lea.

 _"Thanks for the history lesson Kaidan but we best get moving"_ Lea stated.

It was a cold night. A Nord was screaming insults at elves in the streets, _" right to the corner club " will get answers their or we go to candle hearth hall for night rest? "_ she asked questioningly to the boys.

 _"candle hearth,"_ said Kaidan

Inigo crossed his arms " _corner club, less racist Nords"_ they both looked at Lea.

 _"I'm with Inigo on this one the quicker we find Niranya the quicker we leave !"_ Lea sighed.


	14. Corner club

Lea, Kaidan, and Inigo entered the New Gneiss's Corner club to find the elves staring at them for a few moments before blundering back into their conversations. Niranya was in the inn talking to the barkeep, then proceeded to move across to the table in the corner when Lea stepped in her way.

 _"were here for Grelka's package_ " keeping her tone flat and to business.

_"I have no idea what you're speaking of "_

_"Bullshit"_ Lea cut across, " _you can't lie for toffee and I suggest you stop trying to"_ she growled. Kaidan and Inigo just looked on at the conversation taking place.

 _"fine take it_ "she sighed throwing a small bag at Lea.

Lea's stomach rumbled. _"how about we get something to eat and head out yea?"_ Lea asked both men, Inigo and Kaidan nodded. They paid for the food before anyone could protest and Inigo grabbed a table for the three of them. Glaring at anyone who tried to take the seats. Lea and Kaidan came across with venison stew and a cheese platter. Kaidan went back for the drinks, sat down, and pulled his chair close to Lea and watched her Laugh, and talk about something with Inigo. It wasn't until Inigo waved a hand in front of his face that he realized he phased out on them.

 _"food getting cold here my friend, are you not hungry_ ," Inigo asked with a cheery disposition

 _"aye, I am I was just thinking "_ he replied, then hastily ate his food.

 _"We can see that what were you thinking about "_ Lea inquired

 _"its nothing_ " he answered too quickly that Lea and Inigo raised their eyebrow's giving one another he's acting wired glances.

 _"so what do you guys want to do after helping Grelka_ " Lea asked.

"where ever you want to go I will follow" Inigo stated with a beaming smile and Kaiden just nodded.

 _"Helpful"_ she smirked

 _"Glad to be of assistance"_ replied Inigo. Kaidan rolled his eyes and Lea but could not help but laugh.

 _"Am I missing a joke,"_ he asked worryingly.

 _"its alright Inigo "_ she leaned over and hugged the big blue cat. while Kaidan was back staring at her.

 _"is everything okay Kaidan you're looking at me like a complete weirdo_ "

 _"its nothing "._ He responded hastily getting a raised eyebrow of Lea

" So shouldn't we get off don't want to let this Grelka wait " Kaidan added.

Both Inigo and Lea sighed. Picked up their bags and walked out of the inn. _"She's beautiful "_ he whispered lowly to himself however Inigo heard and was grinning all the way to the carriage.


	15. Trouble brewing in Riften

It was still night time when they all arrived and sat down in the bee and barb. Brynjolf's eyebrow

raised at the new addition to her group giving him causal glances over. _New muscle_ he thought to himself. Lea watched Brynjolf curiously and then a thought popped into her head; _who is watching the watchers_. She spotted Sapphire watching Brynjolf and the crowd and when her eyes met Lea's she smirked and gave a nod off her head. _What the_ all Lea could think. Lea shook her head and then noticed there was more than just Sapphire and Brynjolf in the Inn tonight, there was the rough tussled brown hair rouge named Ren and then there was Garret. Two other mods and if she recalled correctly they were very deadly indeed. Lea felt uncomfortable and shifted slightly in her chair when Kaidan grabbed her hand.

 _"No need to worry any cut-purse tries to snatch away your purse I'll take their hands away m'self as_ _trophies "_ he chuckled lightly.

 _"you think its that bad huh?"_ she said while glaring at Sapphire who was smirking at her unease.

 _"aye Riften is home to the thieves guild and many of their so-called associates, its Skyrim's worst_ _kept secret"_ he imparted.

 _"don't worry Lea, the thieves guild only go for bad or stupid people well that's what I believe_ " Inigo added as Brynjolf walked up. Catching Lea's attention.

 _"well I guess I must be stupid then "_ she grumbled lowly "

 _"Don't speak so harshly about yourself my friend"_ Leaving Kaiden confused as he didn't hear what she had said.

 _"I believe I owe you two a drink"_ Brynjolf stated looking directly at Lea and occasional glances at the new muscle.

While Lea groaned. _" excuse me I need some air"_ she said looking at Kaidan and Inigo not wanting to deal with Brynjolf.

"need anyone to come with you" Inigo inquired. She just shook her head. _It's just outside_ she thought.

Once she got outside she lent on the railing.

A few seconds later she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head to see maul standing there

with a bottle of mead. She smiled at him took the bottle and placed it on the railing not having the heart to tell him that she doesn't like mead. she saw Grelka at the stall and she had the supplies in her bag to give to her.

 _" em excuse me one-sec maul "_ she blurted out running over to Grelka and handing her the supplies which she got Armour and gold in return.

"Thank you friends are so hard to find " was all Maul heard.

 _"Sorry about that " she apologized "Is there something you want_ " as she drummed her fingertips along the railing.

 _"I was just wondering if you gave any thought to Brynjolf's request_ " he inquired

_"so that's what you want, Brynjolf's got you being a lackey huh? Well, I'm not interested he's a_

_womanizer and thief. everyone knows it "_ she sighed out

_"I'm no ones lackey girly, I'm just interested in watching the Black-briers and that's that. "_

_"Then why you hassling me I'm no threat " she growled feeling threatened._

_"Good question "he growled very good question he thought to him self_ as he walked off.

" _you have a way with people"_ a bald-headed man stated.

 _"Delvin but you never leave the ragged flagon_ " she gasped...


	16. Delvin in darkness

Delvin moved next to Lea, _"now than love, how about you tell me how you know bout that "_ keeping his voice low.

 _"I heard it around town"_ she lied as Delvin narrowed his eyes at her and his face becoming more unreadable.

His tone stayed flat and low. " _Lyin' to my face isn't gonna win you any favors with me, I can_ _promise you that. So try the truth this time"._

 _"You wouldn't believe me if I told you_ ". She sighed while backing up slightly to keep space between her and Delvin. However, Delvin's hand caught her around her wrist.

 _"Try us lass "._ Brynjolf cut across , She hadn't heard Brynjolf leave the inn but now he was stood directly behind her, sending a shiver down her spine. 

_"ah Bryn, how's are friends doing_ " he nodded to the inn. Brynjolf just smiled and gave a nod to Delvin. Lea looked directly at Brynjolf as his smile grew.

" _What did you do,"_ she said pulling her hand away and ran toward the inn. Inigo and Kaiden were nowhere to be found.

 _"I'm afraid they're tied up at the moment"_ Brynolf chuckled while walking towards her " _but don't worry they told us what we needed to know, however lass I'm sure we can come to an arrangement"._ Lea slapped him.

 _"ass whole give me back my friends"_ she growled.

 _"Definitely a fiery one_ " Delvin commented as Brynjolf glared at her.

 _"what do you want"_ she yelled. getting looks from passers-by who diverted their gaze minute they saw the armor Delvin was wearing.

 _"well that all depends on you"_ he chuckled as Delvin removed a dart from his pocket and stabbed Lea in her arm. Darkness flooded her vision as she collapsed to the ground.

 _"she's a pretty one I give you that"_ Delvin commented looking at the unconscious girl

 _"aye, but she is useful as she has no past here,"_ he said while picking her up carefully.

 _"What ya mean lad"_ Delvin looked curiously at him.

_"the other two sang like canneries,.... brought here by magic they said guess your drug works Delvin"_

_"You doubted abilities"_ Delvin chuckled. _Brought by magic interesting Delvin thought_

 _"never"_ Brynjolf smiled at Delvin, as they headed to the rat way with an unconscious lea hoisted on his shoulder. 


	17. Blood boiling

Lea woke with bound hands, feet. And a gag in her mouth, she was sat on the cold hard stone floor she could see Inigo and Kaidan both looking pissed off. There were training dummies and chest around by the looks of things _, they were in the training room._ Sapphire was there looking board at her nails. the minute she saw Lea awake she smirked.

 _"hey, Bryn Sleeping Beauty awake"_ Sapphire yelled out. Brynjolf came in in black leather instead of his noble man's outfit.

 _"Good to see your awake "_ giving sapphire the nod to leave but Sapphire shook her head and chuckled out _"got to watch this "_

 _"fine"_ Brynjolf replied. _Hope this wont ruin my chances_ he hoped. Then sat down in fount of Lea . who could only glare and growl with the gag on. _"now then that arrangement I was offering you for your friends_ , _Well you three get to leave but only after two conditions"_ he looked at her to make sure she was listening, the fire Sapphire was talking about was flickering through her eyes. By the nine I could stare at her all day . _"well the deal is this lass you join the thieves guild and do the jobs we request and you get to leave, however, refusal keeps you trapped her and one of your friend how shall I put it goes missing permanently_ " he bluffed hoping that she would take the offer otherwise Mercer wants him to dump them back on the streets as making people go missing is too expensive for the guild at the moment. He realized she still had the gag on and when to move it off her so she could answer. She spat straight in his face. 

_"you are a fucking ass whole_ " she screamed at the top of her lungs. Inigo squinted and the rest of the cistern suddenly got very quiet and then a hearty laugh was at the door.

 _"Delvin this isn't funny, "_ said sapphire, who was trying not to laugh. Brynjolf ignored the other two.

_"So is that a yes lass or shall I get Delvin here to take care of your friends"._

She growled at him. " _touch my friends and I will fucking kill you"_

 _"its a yes or a no answer love_ " his voice now harsh. Nodding to Delvin as he moved closer to Inigo with a Knife out.

 _"you fucking ass whole"_ as Delvin put the blade to Inigo throat, "Fine, yes _but if you dare lay a_

 _hand on my friends I will kill you"_ she screamed louder.

 _"good now to the business lass. I need you to steal Madesi, ring and plant it on Brand-Shei's without_ _getting caught, I'll provide the distraction you get caught and there will be consequences_ " as he gestured at her friends bluffing mostly. "ill _untie you in the morning now get some rest"._ With that, he left.


	18. The arrangement

Tonillia untied the fiery redhead while viper stood guard. _"What about my friends,"_ Lea asked

 _"Not until the jobs done, "_ said Brynjolf as he walked in. " _need to know your committed"_

 _"To think I use to feel sorry for you people "_ she grumbled lowly.

 _"what was that lass"_ he smirked. _She'll like us eventually_ Brynjolf believed.

 _"how am I supposed to open a lock when I don't know how I'm not a trained thief nor have I_ _done any work relating to it_ " Lea complained bitterly

_"Read this guide but the rest is up to you lass, and I would work it out as it's your friends on the_ _line "_

_______________________________________________________________________________

_1\. insert Tension Wrench into the Bottom of Key Hole and Apply Slight Pressure. ..._

_2\. Insert Pick at Top of Lock. ..._

_3\. While Applying Slight Torque to Your Wrench, Scrub Your Pick Back and Forth in the Key_

_Hole. ..._

_4\. Repeat Until All the Pins Set._

________________________________________________________________________________

Brynjolf walked her out of the ragged flagon and up to the marketplace not knowing that she knew the secrete entrance from the times she played them and was pulled in by his voice and arrogance on how people earn their coin.

 _"right now go look like your browsing, lass"_ as he set his bottle upon his stall. _"and I'll provide_ _the distraction "_

Lea walked round to Madesi stall looking at the jewelry. Brynjolf began gathering people's attention on his miracle cures. One everyone was distracted Lea used her Wrench to pry the nails off of the sliding door as she slid the strongbox out. And undid the screws with the flat edge of the lock pick, as she didn't want to try and pick the lock. She didn't want to get caught and this was quicker especially when her friend's lives hang in the balance. she managed to get the ring out and return the box, she left the door off and walked around pretending she was listening to Brynjolf miracle Falmer blood. She saw Bran-shay was asking questions and lent over and plopped the ring into his pocket. without him noticing she walked off to the bridge and sat down.

Brynjolf waiting for the lass to give a signal that she finished, but she just walked off. did _she do the_ _job or not ?? Did I miss judge her, would she leave her friends to die_. He worried.

He finished his ruse then looked around for her heading towards the gate where maul and viper were waiting just in case she ran. He walked straight past her not noticing she was there. She was sat on the bench with her hands wrapped around her legs feeling sick about what she had done and the fact she felt useless. She knew the thieves guild were trying to survive but _why do this_ , _I just want to go home_ she thought. Maul nodded to Brnyjolf and gestured at the girl who was huddled up on the bench. Brynjolf sighed in relief.

He walked over and sat down next to her. _"Are you alright lass,"_ he asked sounding concerned

" _what do you care jobs done, can me and my friends go now_ "

" _you're apart of us know so I care"_ she huffed in response. He decided to give her a second option _"I tell you what if you deal with the deadbeats and ill let you leave the guild with your friends but if you want to stay around lass, then "_

 _"I don't "_ she lifted her head to show pure anger " _not after what you did to Inigo and Kaidan and_ _me"_

 _"what if I square it with your friend s will you reconsider"_ sounding desperate

 _"will see"._ She got up to deal with the dead beets

 _"where you off lass"_ curiosity spiked

 _"deadbeats "_ was all she replied


	19. The choices we make

Brynjolf was sat in the Ragged flagon talking to Inigo and Kaidan, Turns out Vex had turned

Inigo away even though he is talented, Hmm _maybe I should speak with vex about it_ Brynjolf

pondered to himself. Kaidan however was good in a scrap not so much at sneaking. Not the usual sort he would hire for the guild but they where desperate.

“so I’ve spoken to the lass, and I was wondering if you two would join the guild” he beamed

 _“Why would we, you’re the bastard who kidnaped us and threatened us. I doubt Lea agreed with your proposal”._ Kaidan’s voice was low and dangerous. Inigo however kept quiet in thought, calculating the risk and the reward in his head.

“ _Well your low on coin and my organization pays lad, we also look after our own”_ Brynjolf stated.

Inigo looked at Kaidan then tilted his head,

“ _They are beneficial, however maybe we should wait for Lea then decided”_.

Kaidan nodded and Brynjolf sighed knowing he’ll need to win over Inigo and Kaidan to get the lass to join. He waved at Vekel to get the boy's drinks and food, _hoping that a free meal and enough alcohol to get them buzzed would persuade them._

A couple of minutes later she arrived with the three pouches of coin. Feeling a little bit better after she threatened Helga too tell all of Riften that she was a prostitute. She didn’t mind prostitutes however Helga was a different story she rather push Helga off a cliff than speak to that woman again.

She saw Inigo and Kaidan sitting with food and drink in fount of them. While Kaidan was eying it suspiciously. Inigo was eating the food without so much as a care in the world. Brynjolf was sat with them smiling at Inigo. _This Inigo fella might just be the ticket to get closer to the lass. Brynjolf believed._ She walked past Dirge who just looked bored as he mumbled. _“don’t cause any trouble”._

_“ah my friend, Kaidan and I, have saved some food for you, well he docent appear to eat_ _much”._

Lea nodded at Inigo while dumping the pouches in front of Brynjolf.

“ _color me impr…” ._ he did not get to finish as she shut him down with a glare.

 _“One if you say Colour me, impressed lass, I’ll stab you with a dagger, two stay the hell away from_ _my friends and let's get another thing straight you only want us because your guild is falling apart and you seem not to be able to do a job but kidnapping you got down to a T”_ she growled

“ _feel better lass,”_ Brynjolf said with a smirk. _“have you decided then on my offer”_

Lea looked a Kaidan and then at Inigo . “ _it's up to them if we join or not as I find you annoying”_

Kaidan looked at Inigo, Inigo wanted to join and it could be seen as it was practically written on his face.

Lea and Kaidan both sighed simultaneously.

_“only if we can stop any time we want”_ Kaidan answered sternly. Brynjolf was about to make a counteroffer but vex cut him off, she had seen Lea arrive back with the coin, something their guild haven’t seen for months.

 _“agreed, right Brynjolf”._ Brynjolf nodded knowing there was no use in fighting this.


	20. Golden Glow

_“Well Mercer Frey a delight “_ Lea couldn’t say with a straight face.

 _“he growls more than you do_ ” Inigo pointed out .

 _“well I’m a grumbly person what’s his excuse_ ” she chuckled

 _“Maybe he’s got a bee in his bonnet”_ Kaidan chuckled with the image of Mercer Frey in a Bonnet .

“ _Dam bees”_ Inigo laughed louder getting the attention of the guild.

 _“shhhh_ ” Lea Whispered loud enough for everyone in the near vicinity to her almost as if she was drunk person who doesn’t know how to control their volume.

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into, God dam it why dose Mercer have to send me with the lass and her group_ , Brynjolf let out a sigh and went to go give the information to the lass but they had already headed into the ragged flagon. Laughing about bees was all he caught of their convocation. They were still laughing in the ragged flagon as Lea and Inigo went to get their new Armour. Kaidan however preferred his own.

Tonillia looked at the laughing pair and then looked behind them at Kaidan then at Brynjolf and Smirked.

_“so you’re the new recruits , Welcome to the family , I’m the fence around here, Here’s your armour you only get one free set so don’t lose it “._

_“Thanks”_ Lea said before see could do here whole I’ll get Dirge to put you in the drink line.

 _“let’s go get the bees “_ Inigo cheered getting a vicious look from vex, a laugh from Kaidan and Lea.

Delvin however, couldn’t look more amused if he tried as he watched Brynjolf face drop at how fast they rush around the joint. Brynjolf literally had to step in front of Inigo to stop the

group moving as he placed a hand on the cats shoulder.

 _“Hold a moment lad, one I’m going with you. Mercer had said to come to me for the details and you failed to do that “_ Lea cut across the tired sounding Brynjolf

 _“he said you will provided us with the details, not that we have to go straight to you_ “ She chuckled at seeing his face turn to annoyed from a depressed state.

_“look here lass I have to go with you and your group, and I’m the not the whelp here you and your friends are, so you will listen and will leave when I say”_

_“sorry Bryn But we’ve got important things to do , so catch up or get left behind “_ she chuckled grabbing Inigo hand pulling him towards the exit with Kaidan in pursuit and a very confused Brynjolf left behind . He looked at Delvin with his mouth open and a raised hand but nothing came out leaving vex and Delvin plus the rest of the flagon laughing.

 _“I hope she stays with us for a very long time_ “ vex chuckled .

“ _Bin awhile since some a recruit stopped you in your tracks_ “ Delvin let out a heartily laugh. _“great little fire spit that one, Know off you pop before she completes that mission without_ _you”_

Brynjolf snorted then moved off after her little group.

Lea, Inigo and Kaidan had already left Riften before Brynjolf surfaced.

“there’s a rowing boat down the path” Lea mentioned not wanting to get wet. Both Inigo and Kaidan nodded. Brynjolf was not there yet and none of them bothered to tell her to wait or them to wait. Kaidan and Inigo climbed into the boat first holding up a hand

for Lea to come across, taking Kaidan hand she tripped on her way into the boat ending up face first into his metal armour. Grunting she went to sit down. Inigo chuckled at the mishap getting a glare from the two in the boat. The ride on the boat was short to where they needed to be and who knew Inigo could row.

They climbed the rocks near golden glows back door _“hmmm so who’s good at picking locks“_ Lea asked with a smile on her face looking at Inigo. Inigo smiled back and moved quickly to pick the doors lock.

 _“Easy as pie_ ” both Kaidan and Lea raised their eyebrow’s. _“Well maybe I’ll teach you friends”_

Kaidan entered first with Lea then Inigo bringing up the rear. Lea Headed upstairs getting a hiss from Inigo .

 _“We need the key and there’s a Golden bee statue Delvin will want”_ she stated at both boys. They nodded and followed her up. Inigo sneaked in for the bee statue as Kaidan Knocked out Aringoth and took the key. Most of the mercenaries were unconscious or dead .

 _“guess we don’t need to be quiet “_ Lea nervously chuckled

They moved quickly and quietly across and back down stairs when Lea was grabbed by a

Mercenary. “ _hello pretty what are you doing here”_ the Mercenary Leered. The Mercenaries hand slid down to the entrance of her leather armour as she tried to break free Inigo pulled Kaidan back as not to be seen and gestured to his arrows. When they heard a clunk and a thud. There was an annoyed red headed brute.

“Brynjolf “ Lea gasped. Brynjolf looked at her and the relief that had flicked across Lea face, his anger dissipated _. she’s beautiful_ was all he could think. He moved towards her.

“are you hurt lass” his eyes looked her up and down and he couldn’t help but flush at how the leather armour showed of her curves.

“I’m okay now” she looked at the unconscious Mercenary and she felt sick. 

Inigo moved towards her pulling her away from the Mercenary and into a hug. Inigo felt his shoulder become slightly damp. Inigo and Brynjolf held eye contact as if silent communication was going on. Then Inigo silently pulled her in the direction of the cellar to finish the job. Kaidan looked at Brynjolf as he knelt down and slit the Mercenary’s throat .

“I thought the Thieves guild doesn’t kill” Kaidan asked in a low voice.

“Aye that we don’t, unless necessary” Brynjolf looked at the now dead mercenary in disgust . “Shall we go lad“ he asked finally looking up at Kaidan, Brynjolf eyes were filled with fire. Kaidan nodded and the pair walked after Inigo and Lea.

The four of them finished up the golden glow job and then returned to the Ragged flagon for a drink without either of them saying a word further.


	21. Drinking

Brynjolf went off to tell Mercer the good news about the job.

Inigo and Kaidan grabbed a table on the deck giving them some privacy.

Lea was talking to Delvin. _“so how much for this,”_ she asked getting the Golden Bee statue out her bag.

 _“do I look like a…… Well, well. I was looking for this little beauty. If you happen across any other_ _unusual trinkets like this, be sure and bring them to me. I promise it'll be worth the effort." I’ll_ _give ye 5 hundred “_ Delvin smiled.

Lea Tilted her head to the side with a smile across her face " _okay 500 hundred and you buy the drinks for all those involved tonight”_

 _“your quite the little negotiator, we have a deal. I’ll go get your coin and pop this beauty away “_ Lea chuckled at Delvin’s comment.

Brynjolf Walked past a smiling Delvin who had a golden bee statue in his hands. _Dam haven’t seen him smile like that in a while,_ Brynjolf thought to himself. 

Brynjolf came into the flagon and looked where the lass was, she sitting across from Inigo smiling and talking about something and Kaidan just lent back in the chair listening. Brynjolf looked at his usual table that looked so empty then at their’s, trying to decide whether or not he should sit with them.

 _“Vex “_ Lea called out gesturing to an empty seat. Vex looked at Lea and shook her head.

 _“come on I'm the only girl at this table, plus we can sort out a job while you’re here”_ Vex gave a sigh and took the spear seat. Brynjolf being nosy decided to drag a chair over to their table and just sit there and listening.

 _“so what jobs it going to be then”_ Vex questioned being straight to the point.

 _“how about a sweep job,”_ Lea asked her little group who nodded. “ _Brynjolf, you in on this one or got better things to do “ her voice seemed less hostile._

“ _Sorry lass mercer has something for me to do, next time_ ” sounding tired.

 _“your loss “_ her tone going back to its sharpness. Delvin arrived back and ordered mead and wine

for everyone. “hey _Delvin a numbers job will do us “_

 _“ah Think you’ll find that job more to your liking “_ Delvin chuckled pulling a chair over to the group while Vekel deposited the drinks.

They spent all night drinking to the point Lea thought she was fine however Inigo was laughing at the sloshed words coming out of her mouth.

“best get you to bed “ Kaidan softly whispered to her. While putting an arm around her shoulders.

 _“I can’s get there my elf “_ she’s slurred, while her cheeks dusted pink. Kaidan stepped back allowing her some room as she stumbled forward Brynjolf moved to catch her. Her face smacked into right into his chest. _“ow”_ She complained causing the rest of the group to laugh.

 _“ill take the lass to bed its on the way to mine_ “ his voice sounding clearer than the rest.

Kaidan nodded but kept his eye on him.

 _“huh, id's don’t need you, your mean”_ Lea Slurred out.

Brynjolf chuckled _“sorry princess but you can barely stand “_

Brynjolf carefully guide Lea to the cistern but not without wolf whistle from Delvin and Inigo joining in with Vex and Vekel laughing at the situation he found him self in.

The Cistern wasn’t much better Sapphire took one look at Lea complaining, saying that she could manage.

“Can’t even bed her when she's drunk, lost your game Brynjolf” Sapphire called at him teasingly. Brynjolf could only roll his eyes from the whispers and the laughter he was getting. _She was right though any other lass he would already have them in his bed_. He Sighed, Lea was still wobbly on her feet and they were not even close to her bed. So despite her protests, Brynjolf scooped her up and deposited her on her bed like a sack of potatoes. He sat down next to her till she fell asleep making sure no other guild member got any ideas and then went over to his bed and collapsed from exhaustion. _Why can't I get the lass to just like me, ah well Delvin will be surprised in the morning, be the cheapest tab he ever had to pay._ He smirked to him self before falling soundly asleep.


	22. The morning headaches

"Time to wake up my friend," Inigo said softly, while gently shaking her shoulder, getting grumblings from Lea

"I don't want to and some ass jack left me in my Armour " Lea hissed out

"that would be me lass" Brynjolf chuckled Looking at Lea on the bed, who was giving him a furious

glare with an adorable bed head look going on.

_"I've got a job for you lass, well maven has and she wants to see you right away"_

“no,” Lea said sternly. Getting a raised eyebrow from Brynjolf and questioning glances from Kaidan and Inigo.

“ _She asked for you personally lass_ ,” he said a bit more sternly

"grate, she can ask for someone else” she answered back, Saphire and viper were watching the exchange.

 _“lass, I don’t think you understand. What Maven asks for she gets “_ his voice becoming hard

 _“ I am not some lap dog Brynjolf, find someone else”_ she hissed back. Brynjolf walked over to Lea and grabbed her by the thieves guild leathers.

 _“you better have a dam good reason why you're refusing or you better get your ass moving footpad”_ his voice was deadly and low _._ she glared at Brynjolf in his storm green eyes. 

With both Lea and Brynjolf locked in a death glare match, Inigo Kaidan and the rest of the guild just watched on worriedly.

 _“no,”_ lea said again pushing Brynjolf off of her.

“then, leave “ Brynjolf growled out “and don’t think of coming back “ with that he stormed off to the ragged flagon.


	23. In or  out

Inigo approached Lea very slowly as she was ripping off her armor.

 _“My friend,”_ Inigo said softly. Lea looked at him and all the anger that was on her face dissipated at the worried look on Inigo's face.

_“sorry Inigo, but I just can’t be that wretched women’s puppet “_

_“I understand my friend but what about the guild don’t you want to be part of this_ _family,_ ” Inigo said meekly thinking she dint want to be apart of something he tried so hard for in the past. Lea sighed, _I want to go home_ , her brain answered but the words could not go past her lips. Kaidan watched her silently. All this little group had was silence.

She hangs her head against the cold damp stone relieving some of the headaches. _“why do you want to be here Inigo_ ” her voice was barely above a whisper.

Inigo moved closer _“they're shady like me, it feels like home and the coin is good “Inigo's_ voice was low afraid to upset her further as he wanted to stay.

Lea turned around and looked at Inigo he noticed the slight tear that had escaped from her eye and then it hit Inigo. _She misses home._ Inigo pulled Lea into a hug and let her cry.

 _“I’ll do the job for you Inigo, only if you really want this_ ” she Sniffled. Inigo hugged her tighter in response.

**Meanwhile in the flagon**

_“Vekel a drink_ “ Brynjolf ordered in a gruff voice. Vekel nodded and sat a flagon of mead in front of Brynjolf as he slumped in the chair across from Devlin.

 _“Delvin please Tell me you got good news”,_ he asked with worry and anger filling his voice.

“ _If I told you that, I’d Be lying. We haven’t got business in weeks, our clients are starting to get angry” Delvin sighed._

 _“you tell this sorry bunch of thieves they need to put their flagons down and get to work if they want to keep their status”,_ Brynjolf spat. Delvin sat up straight from his slouched position.

_“I will Bryn, but what's eating you lad, you were merry last night what’s appened ”_

_“The lass won’t see maven and I tried pulling rank, threatened her with an ultimatum ”_ Brynjolf sighed putting his head in his hands _“I blew it “_

_“what she say”_

_“Most of it she just said no and I didn't stick around after the ultimatum”_

_“huh the girls got backbone”_ Delvin chuckled _“look lad give her time it will be reight”_

_“hmm, hope your right Delvin hope your right”_

_“of course im reight, when ave I been wrong”_ Delvin asked getting a snort from Vex


	24. Meeting  Maven  Blackbrier

Lea was still not happy about taking on this job, but for the sake of Inigo, that lovable blue Khajiit, Lea willed herself do it. She walked quickly through the streets of Riften heading to the Bee n Barb. The Bee n Barb was full of people that night, Lea sighed to herself.

She marched upstairs to go talk to the arrogant Maven black brier. While Inigo and Kaidan struggled to keep up with her.

Ren watched Lea pass him and Sapphire. _“you got no luck there Ren”_ Sapphire chuckled. Ren glared at her. However Ren put out his arm to stop Inigo passing.

"Mind if I tag along," Ren asked Inigo, Inigo nodded and tried to go past when Sapphire intervened.

“sounds like they already started the meeting you’ll have to wait “ Sapphire nodded to free bench across the way. Inigo sighed and sat down on the bench as Kaidan followed suit. 

_"Ah, so you're the one the guild sent"_ as a grumpy Lea stepped in front of her.

_"how about we skip the conversation and you just tell me what the job is"_ Lea replied in a disgusted tone of voice. 

_" Fire Brant aren't you, well it's about time Brynjolf sent me someone with business_

_The scene, Head to the bannered Mare in Whiterun Mallus Maccius will fill you in on the Details.”_ Lea just turned around and walked away instead of listening to the rest of her prattle.

When Lea reached the bottom of the steps to be greated by Inigo, Kaidan, Ren, and a disinterested sapphire. Inigo gestured at the new thief Ren _, "he's asked to come along, is that alright with you"_ he questioned looking at Lea.

"It is alright Inigo the more the merrier just don't ask maven to come along unless were throwing her off a cliff" she growled

 _"This is going to be fun_ " Ren exclaimed, Leaving poor Kaidan to shake his head at the whole affair.


	25. Carriage ride

The four of them headed out of Riften, straight to the carriage.

“where not Walking my friend” Inigo inquired.

 _“Its the fastest way to get to Whiterun and get this job over with”_ she sighed giving Inigo a half-smile. Inigo smiled back and got onto the carriage while Kaidan paid the driver some coin.

The Carriage ride was quiet until a dragon flew over their heads. The dragon landed up the road not too far from them, _Shit._

The carriage driver stopped and bailed out, Inigo grabbed Lea’s hand and pulled her out the carriage to a deep ditch.

Kaiden and Ren dived off to the side as well and moved as fast as possible to the ditch as it was the only cover.

 _“What about the horses”_ Lea squeaked. Inigo looked at Lea sheer panic on her face but not

for her but for a horse, he sighed then dived out from the ditch.

He sliced at the rains in a mad dash so that the horses could run when the dragon's fire blew out down the road towards Inigo.

 _“Inigo_ ” Lea screamed. Kaiden moved his arm around Lea to stop her from running out and a hand across her mouth so that she does not draw the creature's attention. _Inigo. Inigo, please be alright was all Lea could think._


	26. Inigo the brave

# 

The dragon roared into the sky and flew off interested in some noise away from them.

Kaidan let go of Lea. She bolted to the chard wreckage _“ Inigo”_ she cried trying to find his body, hoping he’s Alright. Kaidan and Ren split up to help search.

_“dam scaly lizards_ ” Inigo coughed rolling out from underneath the charcoaled carriage.

 _“Inigo “_ Lea yelled in relief while diving into his slightly singed fur for a hug. “ _your all right_ ” she cried with tears rolling down her cheeks.

 _“just my flee’s and some fur, my friend no need to worry”._ Kaidan slammed his hand down

on Inigo's shoulder smiling in relief.

 _“your crazier than any man I know”_ Kaiden chuckled in relief

 _“my carriage “_ cried the Carriage driver. Lea gave the man a sympathetic look. The charcoaled

carriage was never going to be sturdy enough to carry people again and thank the gods it didn't fall on poor Inigo.

 _“we will have to head on foot to whiterun now_ ” Kaidan started getting grumbles and sighs from

the group.

 _“were closer to Helgen”_ announced the Carriage driver.

They grabbed what they could and headed off. The walk was long with Lea dragging behind, Kaidan dropped to the back with inigo taking the lead “ _are you alright”_ Kaidan asked. Lea nodded heavily in thought remembering the game plays. Shaking her head of the dreary thoughts she pushed on taking Kaidan's hand as he gave her a slightly worried and bewildered look. They arrived at Helgen in less time than Lea thought it would. Lea's stomach sank as she smelled the smoke.

 _“What on earth happened here,”_ Kaidan asked to no one in particular. When suddenly a grate black-winged beast of a dragon took off in the direction of Whiterun.

 _“What on earth was that”_ the carriage driver cried in a state of shock and denial _“it can't be a_

 _dragon, there all gone, they're just stories”._ the man dropped to his knees and curled in on

himself while Inigo moved over to the man and started to rub his back.

Lea removed her hand from Kaidan's and moved around the ruins to find a journal next to a cremated corpse. She read it knowing already what she fined inside and sighed.

 _“We need to warn River-wood”_ Kaiden spoke braking Lea from her down spiraling thoughts

as she had been staring at the body and her fists began to tighten.

 _“then what, hmm go face a dragon, go to certain death i don’t think you noticed but this is the entire town and they couldn’t stop it so how the hell is warning people going to make that much of a goddam difference”_ Lea screamed at Kaidan. Inigo and the frightened driver were staring at her. Kaidan walked over and encased her in a hug. Her tears began to fall knowing that they cannot just walk away and knowing that no matter who turns out to be the dragon-born there’s going to be death and sadness.

 _“it is going to be alright_ “ Kaiden whispered keeping her tight against his chest as if he could

defend her from the world and the monsters it holds. Lea began to yawn feeling tired and

upset.

 _“if you want I will be willing to carry you to river-wood if you need to rest,”_ Kaiden asked.

 _“I’ll be fine”_ folding her arms to show she was going to be stubborn on this. “ _if anyone needs_

 _carrying its the carriage driver he seems to be too pale to move_ “.

Inigo gave the wafer of a man a piggyback ride. _“shall we go”_ Inigo inquired.


	27. RiverWood

__

_“I saw a dragon, why won’t anyone believe me “_ cried an old woman.

 _“no one needs to hear your tall tales_ “ Sven hissed at the poor old woman.

 _“excuse me but we saw a dragon too, scaly it was_ ” Inigo protested on behalf of the woman

 _“I told you “_ the old woman squeaked

A shocked expression crossed Sven’s face “ _well you best tell the jarl in Whiterun then “_

Lea stepped around Kaidan interrupting Sven _“we will but we need bed and board for the night and a safe place for our friend here his carriage was kind of was made charcoal by a dragon “._ Sven’s jaw dropped, looking at the pale man Inigo was still carrying around and then back to Lea and pointed at the inn with his mouth flapping like a goldfish trying to make a sound but none would arrive.

The group made it past Sven and walked over to the Inn _. “welcome, come by the fire and get the cold out”_ the Innkeeper Orgnar said with a cheery voice. Kaidan walked over to the innkeeper in a couple of strides making people in the place nervous as Inigo Let the carriage driver off of his back and down to a bench. The pale man was barely registering anything.

 _“got any rooms left and some grub”_ Kaidan grumbled trying to stay awake, then looked back

at Lea who was talking to the newcomer that Inigo invited along. _Dam cat he better not get_

 _any ideas with my girl, what am I thinking I sound like a bandit she’s not property_. He sighed

looking back at the innkeeper who gestured at two rooms and that he had soup on, Kaidan

tossed over his coin pouch as he decided he was too tired to count out the correct amount.

Looking back at Lea _, how does she have so much energy_. They all seated themselves at the

bench near the door as Inigo read his story grom Inigo the brave. Kaiden wasn’t really listening as he fell asleep into his bowl of food.

When a man burst through the door yelling _“the river wood traders been robbed”_ . Lea chucked at the state of Kaidan's face. He had food dripping from his jaw while trying to ready himself for battle. Lea sighed after he furiously wiped his face.

 _“looks like we’re off to bleak falls barrow_ ” she sighed heavily “lets get some sleep tomorrows going to be busy”. The group nodded with a slightly confused Ren. Delphine watched the group with suspicious eyes, the boys took the one room and Lea was left with the other.


	28. Dagger or the bow ? that is the question

Inigo went to wake Lea up while Ren and Kaidan were talking about plans.

 _“I say she should learn how to use a bow it will keep her at a safe distance”_ Kaidan argues.

While Lea stubbles out of the inn with her stuff looking like she was dragged through a hedge backwards with a slice of bread in her mouth grunting a morning at them. Kaidan Blinked as her hair is usually tied back or in a plat, dumping her bag on the floor she looked at Kaidan who was staring at her in complete awe.

 _“What?”_ She growled. Inigo moved across and smoothed out her hair with his claws. She hissed at him then his claw hit a knot. _“Sorry, my friend I was just fixing your hair”_ he smiled gently at her.

 _“Thanks Inigo_ ” she sighed _. “I need a hair brush”_ she said to herself. Kaidan approached Lea with a serious expression across his face making her nervous.

 _“Would you like to learn how to use a bow or a dagger_ “he asked without giving any context

 _“I’d like to learn both why_?” she quires

 _“Well we can’t go up into the barrow with you only knowing how to attack a cat with that thing”,_ he gestured to the sword that had seen better days _. “It’s likely to fall apart on you and since we’re here they have bows and nice daggers at the forge over there_ ” he nodded in the direction.

 _“I agree, it does look like it is going to fall apart_ ” Inigo said while tilting his head as if he could analyse it though the scabbard that was slightly to tight for it.

 _“So which will it be?”_ Ren beamed. Hopping it will be the dagger where Inigo didn’t mind teaching her both.

 _“Why can’t I learn both_?” Lea asked. As both Ren and Kaidan glowered at each other, leaving a smiling Inigo.


	29. Training

_“Why are we spending a whole day training when the thief is at the barrow”_ Lea complained

 _“because you wanted to learn both and you don’t want to end up dead now do you doll” Smirked_ Ren. Lea puffed out both her cheeks.

 _“fine”_ she grunted. Kaidan watched in amusement.

By the way, she was stood, he could just walk up and push her over without effort. She was watching Ren, trying to copy his grip and swings, and cursing like a devil because she was failing. _I could train her better with a dagger myself and I’m sure Inigo could too._ He bemused, looking across at Inigo who was shaking his head too. Inigo moved lightly and placed a hand on Lea's shoulder as he came directly behind her. Taking her soft hand, while feeling small butterflies dance in his stomach. He started showing her how to move with the dagger by guiding her hand. He corrected her stance, but it still needed a lot of work. _She slowly improving Inigo thought to himself_ while he smiled at his little ball of potential energy. He left her to try without a guide. She was learning much quicker now. Ren let out a huff and slammed his hand on a nearby table causing her to accidentally throw the dagger through the air into a wooden post.

 _“Why didn't you tell me, my friend, you like throwing daggers_ ” Inigo chuckled as Lea's face palmed knowing it was an accident, but it was fun, she thought to herself as she retrieved the dagger and tried again getting the dagger to sink in the post. she smiled as Ren walked over. Taking the dagger out the post feeling its weight and laughed when he found it was not balanced.

Lea rose her red eyebrow _“what’s so funny “_

 _“you a rookie_ “ he laughed pointing at her then to the post “ _can hit the post without any training and this thing”_ he laughed holding up her dagger “ _it's not even meant to be thrown, It's too heavy and not right”._ She glared at him. “so, at least I’m practicing something “. Ren’s brow furrowed his brow getting ready to yell when Inigo stepped in-between them before anything could happen.

 _“how about we try the bow now”_ Looking at Kaidan. Kaidan nodded to Inigo,

 _“Which one of us would you like to teach you,_ “ Kaidan asked.

 _“how about we take turns that way none of us get tired out”_ Inigo suggested getting a nod from Kaidan.

 _“ini What about me, I’m the one who’s going to get tired here_ ” she wined while gesturing to her self.

 _“good it will increase your stamina, God knows you’ll need it_ ” Ren stated coldly.

 _“what’s that”_ before she could finish

_“how about you take the first round Inigo while Me and Ren here get a drink”_

Lea was doing well with the bow so Inigo switched back to show her dagger techniques, it came up to midday and they were about to go in the inn for a drink. when all of a sudden Ren came flying out the inn and landed against the railing.

“say that again” Kaidan spat making everyone outside curious and scared by the tone he

was using. Ren staggered back to his feet.

 _“you know I'm right”_ Ren hissed

 _“what’s going on,”_ Lea asked softly scared that she might provoke one of them to attack the other. Kaidan's eyes glanced over to Lea and softened at the frightened expression on her face.

 _“it’s nothing Lea, just a conversation that got out of hand_ ” his firm voice answered

 _“Nothing !! He practically ripped my head off and for what a pathetic whore like you”_ he yelled with hatred covering his face he stalked over to Lea and Inigo. Inigo stepped in front of Lea as if he could shield her from him. Ren kept moving forward with his fists bunched. The whole town watched with shocked and amused expressions on their faces.

 _“your wrong, Lea’s no whore”_ Inigo hissed as he Punched Ren square In the face. Stopping Rens movement as he held his jaw _“I suggest you Leave now my friend before I do something I May regret”_. Inigo moved his hand to the hilt of his ebony sword, while Inigo's face was giving Ren a look of disappointment and anger.

 _“you're kicking me out the group for that stupid whore, we were friends. I was the one who made sure you had food and writing materials for that stupid fairy tale of a book_ “ Ren spat at Inigo.

Kaidan walked up behind him with his sword already drawn. Kaidan growled, _“Like Inigo said leave or we will cut you to pieces”._ Ren looked at Inigo and then at Kaidan and let out a low feral growl as he shoulder barged past Kaidan. Inigo turned and embraced Lea into his soft furry arms.

 _“What did I do”_ she whispered as a tear rolled down her check causing Inigo to hug her tighter.

 _“Nothing my friend. Why don’t we go to the smith and see about throwing daggers hmm_?” His voice was softer than a kittens whisker.


	30. Night of unanswered questions

  
It was about time for Lea, Inigo, and Kaidan to hit the hay for a night. Ren was long gone with his stuff and Lea couldn’t help but wonder if it was all her fault. Furrowing her brows she looked at Kaidan who had stayed quiet since the fight and has been glaring at his bowl of venison stew for the past hour. That bastard called her a whore, ask me to shear her, she’s not even mine. Not yet. When I find that bastard I’ll bury his ass six-foot deep. Kaidan thought while frowning at the stew.  
Lea’s voice was a whisper in the gossiping inn, “Kaidan” she said a little louder.  
Getting an “hmm” in response. Lea looked back down at her food and shuffled her feet underneath the table.  
“Kaidan, what happened to make Ren so angry,” she asked.  
“Don’t worry about it “Kaidan looked up, holding her gaze while Inigo watched the two of them.  
“But if it’s something I did maybe I should”. Inigo cut her off.  
“don’t worry my friend nothing a night rest won’t cure and Ren is temperamental, so no need to worry” as he guided Lea out the seats and towards her room. After making sure she was alright and in bed he headed back to Kaidan with a serious look on his face.  
“now Kaidan, what happened in here for Ren to turn that cold” Inigo kept his tone flat. Kaidan looked at him in return with a mirrored facial expression reflection without the fur or a being a cat.  
“You don’t want to know, gods I’d kill that bastard if he ever came back” Kaidan growled out lowly. Inigo watched his face for a few moments.  
“Why did he call Lea a whore” Inigo inquires  
“He wanted her like he could buy her like pice meat “his growl getting rougher and harder.  
“Why did you start the fight you know she can hold her own and will ask us if she needs it”  
“Why did you step in the way of Ren”? Both men looked at each other with serious expressions and both thought because she’s different. 


	31. To Bleak Falls Barrow we go?!?

The sun started to grace the top of the mountains that outlay the land, as Lea woke up early feeling down about Ren calling her a whore and his departure from the group.

Kaidan and Inigo were quietly getting supplies ready for their hike to the barrow. Lea sighed to herself while getting a slice of bread to eat.

 _“Ready to go_ ” Kaidan rough voice cut through the silent morning.

Lea walked between both of the males. Gave a small nod and walked over the bridge and up the path towards the barrow the closer they got the more snow that fell. Lea shivered feeling cold. Inigo noticed her shiver and placed his grey wool cloak around her shoulders without saying a word. Lea gave him a small smile as a thank you.

A tower was starting to appear in the distance, Lea stopped in her tracks and went low getting an eyebrow raise from Kaidan as he followed her. Inigo stared at both of them. _“what’s wrong”_ Kaidan whispered behind her ear.

 _“bandits up ahead I think there might be three maybe more_ ” Lea whispered back while staring at the tower.

 _“How can you possibly see that far,”_ Kaiden asked with his warm quiet voice brushing against her ear.

 _“I can't I just know okay_ ” she replied. Inigo finally came low with the other two.

“So what’s the plan,” Inigo asked, and Kaidan looked at her.

_“Why are you looking at me I don’t have all the answers”_

_“just a lot of them”_ Kaidan pointed out. Inigo nodded.

 _“we could sneak past them but they might spot us, we could try to take them out but that might kill us_ ” she pondered out loud. Inigo could see the indecision on her face so he sneaked around the rock, they were hiding behind and ready his bow and arrow and targeted the first bandit he could see. and fired.

It hit the man, straight through the eye and through the back of the skull killing him instantly.

 _“what was that”_ a bandit called out. _“by the gods_ ”, the bandit stepped out onto the bridge

getting an arrow through the chest. Kaidan Saw the Orc bandit ready to fire at Inigo and shot his own bow, the arrow flew into the man’s cranium killing him as he fell off the tower with a thud. Lea stared at both men with her mouth agape. There were no more bandits in the tower. Inigo walking back down towards her with a smile on his face looking at the wide-eyed gaping woman with amusement.

 _“careful my friend you will catch flies like that”_ he chuckled. Lea shut her mouth and blinked rapidly at both Inigo then at Kaidan who was strapping a bow, back in place. Inigo held out a hand for her so they can loot the tower before heading to the borrow. Lea took his warm fuzzy hand with her soft pale fur-less ones. When she got close enough to see the corpse of the man she could feel the bile rise in her throat as she paled quickly.

Kaidan's voice softened as he asked _“are you alright_ ”. When she did not reply, he took her hand and lead her away from the tower. _“It’s okay, just breath.... not use to that are you “._ She still was quite when he pulled her in his arms _. “Skyrim is an as cold place, its full death, and sadness, you can either fight to survive or let it drag you under”_ Kaidan warned. Sighing as he looked at Lea to see sadness and confusion. _“I will be here as long as you want me “_ squeezing her hand. She looked up at him with her icy blue eyes. Inigo walked over looking at Kaidan as he held Lea in a lose embrace. Inigo frowned with concern for Lea and a spike of something else.

 _“Everything alright_ ” Inigo questioned.

 _“she not use to death_ ” he gestured to the body on the bridge “. Inigo looked back at the body then back at Lea.

 _“don’t worry my friend I will take care of the bandits, and any other monster_ ” he spoke bravely while thinking about the un-dead in the barrow, forcing a brave smile as they moved at a slow pace with Lea leaning into Kaidan's side. Inigo gave her a warm smile then looked ahead.

They were nearing the barrow steps when Lea halted. Kaidan looked at her then towards the steps. Kaidan looked down at her as an involuntary shiver ran through her “ _there are more bandits aren’t there”_ he asked.

Lea nodded still not able to find words or fully comprehending the situation. _This is a game_

 _how am I supposed to kill someone, how am I supposed to survive when I can feel guilt for a_ _bandits death, can I die here, do I want to know_. Lea thought to herself. Kaiden repeated himself.

 _“yea”_ her voice coming out small.

Kaiden cupped her cheek _“stay here will deal with it_ “. She tried to speak but he already pulled away.

Inigo and Kaidan ran up the steps making a loud noise keeping the bandit's attention on them. Hacking and slashing down their opponents. When Inigo shrieked with pain. Causing Lea’s head to spin, trying to get sight of Inigo.

She saw him with an arrow in his shoulder. Trying to hack down his opponent while another

one crept up behind him. _Should I call out what should I do?_

Without thinking she pulled the dagger from her belt and throw it while yelling _“Inigo look_

 _out”._ Inigo hit the deck while her dagger sank in the back of the first bandit's leg. The other

bandit was about to bring his sword down on Inigo as Kaidan shot the bandit in the chest.

Making the bandit drop to his knees whilst Inigo rolled out. Kaidan buried arrow after arrow into the Bandit that had been sneaking up on Inigo making sure it was dead. Inigo sliced his

dagger across the first bandit throat. while Kaidan retrieved his arrows from the other.

 _How can I survive here_ Lea thought to her self.

Lea, Kaidan, and Inigo walked directly up the stairs to the door of the barrow. Lea spoke

softly “ _there’s a bandit in there, two to three maybe more”._

 _“if you feel like you can not handle it no one will blame you, you could wait here and we will_ _get the stolen ornament_ ” Inigo suggested softly.

 _“no I’ll go in, if don’t I’ll regret it later,”_ Lea said more to herself then to her group. Knowing

death is prominent here. Kaidan looked at her then at Inigo. Both Inigo and Kaidan's eyes locked as if they were having a quick silent convocation. when Kaidan pulled his eyes away and then looked at the barrow door he let out a breath he had been holding in and pushed it open.

The door moved without so much as a creek which was surprising for a door so old and ancient as the barrow. There were two dead bodies in, clear view, and one of them held the group's attention the most. _“Ren_ ” whispered Inigo with sadness in his voice. He knew Ren said bad things about Lea but he couldn’t help but feel sorrow for the thief that use to hold long night convocations with him while he sat in his cell. The worry Ren had in case he received another beating from the man he had called father. And now he’s dead. Inigo heard the bandits at the fire pit call Ren fool for even trying to steal their stuff. Inigo saw red he didn’t know why but he lost control of his temper and ran at them giving out mighty roar hacking and slashing the bandits.

 _“you’ll make a fine rug”_ was all the bandit was able to say before his body fell limp. Once the fight was over Inigo collapsed to his knees with tears soaking his fur. Kaidan put a hand on his shoulder.

 _“We should continue on,_ “ Inigo said with a hoarse voice”

 _“Are you sure we could find a way to bury him,”_ Kaidan asked. While Lea stood there feeling helpless not knowing how she could help in this situation.

 _“I’m sure. The sooner we're out of here the better_ ”. Inigo stood up walked over to Lea took

her hand and then pulled her further into the barrow. _“Don’t let go my friend_ ” was all Inigo

could say scared he might lose someone else. Lea and Inigo walked side by side while Kaidan was a few steps behind them both keeping his eye peeled to the surroundings looking for any sign of trouble. Lea tugged on Inigo's arm as they approached the room with the puzzle. Inigo looked at her his eyes still a little dull.

“There’s a bandit in there he’ll trigger the trap, we just need to wait” she whispers low. Squeezing Inigo hand hoping that he will feel it as a comforting gesture. Inigo nodded at what she said and waited. feeling her warm hand in his furry paw. Just as Lea said the bandit bulled the trigger and was shot with god knows how many paralyzing needles. Kaidan moved forward and slashed the man's jugular giving him a quick death. Kaidan looked at the Lever with worry then looked around at the animal carved stones in the room. Then shifted his gaze to Lea who was looking at the stones that were in little alcoves.

 _“Alright what do we do now,”_ Kaidan asked

Lea “ _hmm_ “ in response.

 _“do you know what we need to do to “_ Raising his right eyebrow as he questioned Lea.

“yea but it's different, “ she says

 _“what do you mean different_ ” Kaidan pushed as Inigo walked up to one of the carved turnable stones.

 _“it's not important. They need to be changed to snake , snake, fish(whale) “_ she said pointing at each one.

Kaidan took her hand _“it is important as I like to know what I’m dealing with and what a persons motives are ”_ he demanded.

_“Does this really look like the time and the place to have this conversation hmmm, just look_

_around you where in a place where the un-dead roam and you want information now, it's bad enough I can barely defend my self. “_ Lea let out a frustrated sigh. " _how about we do_

_question and answers later”_

_“fine “_ Kaiden growled

Inigo had not bothered listening to their argument and moved the stones to the right pattern. Then walked over to the lever and pulled it. Kaidan's eyes widened.

 _“Inigo_....” as the gate clattered open. Lea smiled at Inigo.

 _“ready to go”_ Inigo asked while he offered out his fluffy paw to Lea. Which she took. Inigo

gently pulled her to where the gate had opened. And walked to the table where there was a linen wrap, a soul gem, and a book on picking locks. Inigo Let goes, of her hands, so they could stuff the things they found in her bag. _“so what’s next”_ Inigo asked Lea while Kaidan annoyance was showing on his face. _How can she take his hand, are they together, why won’t she answer my questions what is she hiding, this can’t really be a game, I’m real aren’t I, maybe she’s delusional that it. No that can’t be it or the Thalmore wouldn’t have been looking for her. God’s if she would just explain..._ jealousy and confusion filling his mind.

 _“you coming Kaidan,”_ Inigo asked while studying Kaidan's face. _“Lea wait here I’ll deal with_

 _the skeever and then come back for you,”_ he said squeezing her hand. Kaidan looked at the two of them.

Kaidan followed Inigo down taking out skeever’s below. Inigo looked at Kaidan as he passed him to go back for Lea. He still looks annoyed _why can’t he just let her be she’s our friend_ ” Inigo mulled over. Lea taking Inigo soft fury hand again as they walked down the wooden spiral stairs. Lea tripped on the uneven ground and would have face planted the stone floor if not for Kaidan grabbing her waist and Inigo pulling her arm to keep her balanced. Kaidan froze as he could smell her hair which smelled of summer flowers. He felt his anger dissipate from just the scent of her being that close to him.

 _“there’s a spider after that door”_ she gulped pointing to the area that had thick spider webs

covering it. _“I really don’t like spiders,”_ Lea said.

 _“their fun to squish my friend, it will be dead for you in a heartbeat_ ” Inigo called out in glee as he ran slashing the spider webs like an enthusiastic kid on Christmas day leaving Kaidan still standing there holding Lea waist in the corridor. As they both started chuckling at the gleeful sound Inigo was making while killing the giant spider. Kaidan let go of her waist and walked to the side of her taking in the way she smiled and it caused his breath to catch _. No wonder why Inigo likes to hold her hand_. They could hear a strange voice talking to Inigo. Lea sighed wanting to just stay this happy for a while but knowing she has to get back to it.

 _“he better not let that elf go”_ she chuckled lightly _“Inigo keep him there_ “ she yelled through.

 _“Alright my friend”_ Inigo yelled back. As she walked in the room she saw the giant frost spider

 _“I need help here”_ the elf pleaded. _“Please cut me down”_

 _“we want the claw”_ Lea stated while crossing her arms. Kaiden looked at her then the elf.

 _“what makes you think “_ Kaidan started to say

 _“Ah yes the claw I have it here cut me down and we can shear the treasure_ ” Inigo lifted his ears at the word treasure.

 _“how do I know you won’t run, how do we know if we can trust you_ “ Leea growled at the man.

 _“I'll give you the claw then Lead you there, I promise_ ” he lied

 _“fine but if you run just know its a death sentence “_ Lea stated coldly getting a nervous look from the two boys as Inigo stepped forth and cut down the webs.

 _“ha you dint really think I’d shear the treasure with you”_ he yelled while running further into the barrow”, Kaidan and Inigo were about to run after him when Leea put up a hand to stop them.

 _“dumbass !! , the drauger will kill him might as well let him war down there numbers”_ she sighed. Inigo nodded while Kaidan just stared at her with a raised eyebrow. They walked further into the barrow spotting two drauger, one dead and a dead elf crumpled on the ground.

 _“guess you were right_ ” Kaidan admitted

 _“you doubt me_ ” Lea questioned.

Kaiden replied: _“a little but I’ll get more faith in you as time passes”_

 _“shall we continue,”_ Inigo asked. Kaidan nodded raising his sword and charging at the first drauger and Inigo at the seconded.

 _“well then I might as well just stay here”_ Lea chuckled at how quickly the boys charged at the drauger. They must like killing Lea thought. Then realized they will soon be faced with swinging axes and sighed. _“I'm not prepared for this shit_ “ she whispered to herself as Inigo and Kaiden circled back to her making sure the room was clear while Kaidan held the journal and the claw the elf had. Lea, Kaidan, and Inigo moved further through the barrow. Inigo felt cold out of fear of the undead but held a brave face for his comrades.

 _“so who wants to go first, “_ Lea asked the group stopping at the first set of swinging axes making her shiver.

 _“I'll go Lea”_ Kaidan puffed out his chest to show he was brave and strong as he sprinted… one… two and clang.

“Kaidan are you alright” both Inigo and Lea called out.

Grumbling he pulled himself to his feet fine but I think my armors scratched as he pulled on the rusty chain which stopped the swinging axes with a shriek. Lea wrapped her arms around his chest.

 _“don’t scare me like that_ “ she whispered while she held him tight for a while. Until Inigo coughed grabbing the two attention as they moved on. Inigo and Kaidan both scowled at each other when Lea’s back was turned. Lea stopped as she knew there was a drauger ahead.

Inigo looked where she was looking and saw it shambling around. Inigo drew his bow and fired, the arrow, it split through the dragurs skull.

 _Isn’t this the job of the dragon-born_ Lea thought to herself.

“Shall we continue?” Inigo asked looking at Lea who was hesitant. She nodded slowly not voicing it as she was scared it might end up on her shoulders but what if she couldn’t take it. They walked through with Inigo and Kaidan slashing the un-dead and when Lea tried to kill one Kaidan pushed her behind him and slammed a blade in the draughs chest. Lea let out a frustrated sigh as they pulled her along through the rooms and then to the mossy cave, that had glowing mushrooms lining, a light stream flowing nearby. Inigo shot the frost troll while Kaidan charged into melee.

They pulled her along to the next area with swinging axes. Inigo took it this time and god was it as terrifying, at least Kaidan was wearing steel Inigo was only in Leather.

 _“I can not seem to find the ring my friends you're going to have to sprint through don’t worry you’ll be fine_ ” Inigo encouraged. Kaidan looked at the doubt on her face.

 _“Okay, when Inigo says go I’ll give you a push and you don’t stop running till you reach him. Understand? “_ Kaidan did not give her chance to answer as Inigo yelled;

_“go”._

She was thorough , she screamed _“ass_ “ at Kaidan. The sound of her aggressive voice woke up the drauger in the coffin. The lid burst off with puffs of dust that had been gathering on the lids.

Arrows were now flying towards them. Three drauger. Two of them and only one of them

could actually fight. Lea gulped. She pulled her daggers while Inigo raised his bow, Inigo managed to take out the closest one leaving the other two drauger charging at them. Inigo could only stop one. Leaving Lea to fend off the other. Lea’s drauger swung his club hard connecting with her stomach sending her flying. Her back was slammed into the wall. The pain was shooting needles through her back, as she staggered to her knees the drauger raised its weapon. _Oh god I’m going to die_ was all Lea thought......

With a quick sprint, Kaidan came flying through the swinging axes tackling the drauger to

the ground . Pulling the weapon away from the drauger he bludgeoned,the drauger to death with the drauger’s own club.

 _“Kaidan, it dead”_ Lea whispered. Kaidan raised himself from the ground and looked at her with his cold eyes that slowly softened and warmed. He walked up to Lea and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

 _“Don’t you ever scream like that again”_ his voice was soft and full of worry. This isn’t even the boss. Her thoughts ran through her causing shivers left to right and center. Kaidan squeezing tighter.

 _“Everything alright we are here, nobody going to hurt you_ ” he whispered into her hair. But he doesn’t know what’s to come so how can he make a promise like that. Inigo walked over and gave Kaidan a nod. _“We need to work on your fighting skills, my friend”_ Inigo stated to Lea with a warm smile. _“it’s not over yet “_ she whispered quietly, whilst stepping out of the embrace Kaidan looked at her taking in her worried features as she looked up at the ramp.

 _“We can go back, forget about what’s up there we have the claw”_ Kaidan pleaded with her.

Lea had a sad smile on her face, while her voice was soft _“I wish we could but what’s up there saves lives and time, and if I turn my back and walk away what does that make me, you two can go but I'm going to see this through”_

Inigo put his hand on her shoulder as she began to walk up the ramp with the claw, _“I'm with you till the end my friend”_ Kaidan looked at her and nodded even though his heart and head were screaming at him to take her somewhere safe.

Inigo moved the circles to the correct pattern then Lea inserted the claw and turned the lock. it opened with a harsh shudder and a loud grinding noise. The sight was breathtaking. the word wall was just stood a little in the distance, though she knew this could be the end of her and possibly them. Seeing it in person was a whole different perspective. Inigo moved around her to shield her encase she spotted trouble. He couldn’t see anything so looked at her with puzzlement as she held a slight smile for him.

_“you're not going to like the next part Inigo there’s going to be a shouting zombie coming out coffin over there”_

Inigo gulped but bravely moved forward as Kaidan grabbed her hand to pull her behind him.

She looked into his eyes as he turned his head to look at the coffin as they moved forward. They were up the steps near to the wall.

 _“I guess you where wrong it hasn’t opened_ “ Kaidan chuckled as Lea ran her hand over the wall hearing Fus, FUS , Fus . Her vision darkened as she felt like her whole body was

drained as she stumbled leaning against the wall to keep her propped up.

“Lea”.... Inigo was cut off as the coffin lid blew open with tremendous force as the Drauger

Climbed out. Inigo and Kaidan hacked and slashed, it was about to shout as Kaidan's sword

went through its jaw causing the drauger to fall lifeless. Inigo riffled the chest but Lea’s vision got worse and she collapsed unconscious. With the last sound hearing Kaidan shout for Inigo.


	32. Riverwood

_“Do you think she’s all right “_ quires Orgna. Kaidan gently ran his hand down the unconscious flaming redhead woman, who looks very peaceful. Inigo tail was curled tightly around his body with concern for his friend, Orgna sighed at both the quite boys.

who avoided his question as Delphine walked in. " _for oblivion sake, the girl doesn’t need you mopping around like lost puppies go do something_ , _I will call you when she wakes_ “ Delphine hissed. Rounding the boys out the room where Lea lay.

Inigo and Kaidan walked into Lucan’s store. Kaidan dropped the claw onto the shopkeeper's table with a dull thud. _“hello, welcome. Ah, you found my ornament, ill put this back where_ _it belongs, hey didn’t you two have a pretty redhead with you“_ Lucan asked.

 _“she’s resting_ ” Inigo lied not wanting the man to know she was unconscious getting a stupid claw back to the idiotic man. Kaidan took the gold the man held out without a word and left the shop.

 _“what’s wrong with him,”_ Lucan asked.

 _“bad day, very bad day”_ Inigo sighed thinking how this man was oblivious to their mood.

Kaidan had stomped back to the inn not caring if he looked childish, _he wanted her to wake up, wanted her to be alright, wanted to argue to she her smile, to laugh, he rubbed his temples, what am I doing I hardly know the girl he mulled over_ “but I also promised to protect her” he whispered to himself feeling like a failer. but when his eyes crossed over to her room he saw a strange male kneeling by the unconscious redhead _. “who in oblivion are you”_ he growled between his teeth at the strange man who turned his head and gave a cocky grin towards Kaidan.

Lea woke up to a loud crash and found her self in a bed with furs draped across her body and a soft pillow at her head. Shoving the covers off and getting up to see what the noise was she found Orgna hiding behind the bar and Delphine was screaming at them to stop fighting before they trash her inn. Lea sighed heavily as she heard a loud thud as an arrow priced the door. I’m not awake enough she thought to her self. It dawned on her where she was , when something furry fell on her.

“ _oww_ ” Lea cried

“ _Sorry , my friend_ ” Inigo paused and then sprang a hug on Lea.

 _“too tight_ “ she coughed.

 _“Sorry, I have been worried and so has Kaidan_ ” Inigo ears drooped

 _“so worried you trashed the inn, I’m surprised we're not on the street_ ” Lea chuckled getting

a smile from Inigo.

Inigo parted from the embrace, heading back to the fight, but when he got there he was just in time to see Kaidan knock the guy to the floor.

“Kaidan she’s awake” Inigo beamed as Kaidan swiftly moved to where Lea stood dumbfounded at the cheerfulness of Inigo, there was no smile but he pulled her into an air crushing embrace. “don’t ever worry us like that again” Kaidan whispered with a strained voice The strange man grumbled and staggered to his feet. _“hey there beautiful, your friends sure know how to punch”._ The man chuckled out arrogantly.

Inigo moved in the line of sight “ _Shove off”_ Inigo hissed with his ears laid back. Lea looked

between the man and Inigo.

 _“did, I miss something, and what the hell did you do to Inigo, he likes everyone except un-dead but that’s beside the point_ “she ranted at the man who looked familiar to her.

Chuckling the man stated _“Well your Ladyship, your muscle there through the first hit”_

The words your Ladyship hit her like a hammer. she knew exactly who it was and this wasn't going to be good as he has already rattled her companions as it is. _“Bishop”_ she growled.

 _“that’s my name angel, use it as many times you want especially coming out of those lips”_ Bishop winked causing her to roll her eyes however the males accompanying her looked about ready to rip his head off.

Kaidans' voice was hard as he questioned Lea _“you know this person Lea_ ”. Inigo's eyes

where focused on the man waiting for him to attack.

 _“not personally_ “ She did not get to finish as Kaidan paced towards Bishop while Bishop held a big devious grin on his face.

 _“ What’s wrong afraid the big bad wolf going to take your girl_ ” Bishop chuckled. Kaidan

gritted his teeth when Lea put a hand on Kaidan's arm.

_“it not worth the fight, and look at the state of the Inn we don’t need to go any further now_

_do we ?”_ she stated to Kaidan softly. Kaidan looked into Lea’s icy blue eyes pleading for

him to see sense _. Why on earth is he acting like this he’s normally calm and sensible_. Lea pondered.

Kaidan pulled back from Bishop and sat down, on the closest chair available still watching bishop for any movement. while glaring at Bishop.

Lea walked over to Bishop. _“you may be a good guy underneath but you been a complete ass to my friends so either apologize or get lost_ ” Lea stated calmly.

 _“apologize for what, that arse whole your ladyship, well I’ll apologize for him but as for my_ _actions they attacked me”_ he smirked at her and left the room.

Lea “ _Fuck”_. Inigo stepped next to her.

 _“Is everything alright my friend,”_ Inigo asked. Lea sighed.

 _“no ini its not the inns been trashed because god knows why and ... never mind someone better apologize to Delphine and offer her help before we're kicked out “_ she sighed while leaving Inigo standing there and Kaidan sat down looking at the floor like to scolded

children.

Orgnar refused to let Delphine kick them out thanks to Lea helping out, telling Delphine it

was for the girl's sake as Lea had been unconscious and her friends seem to be brutes to Orgnar.

Lea was tired from, helping. They did do quite a number on this place. Lea thought after spending a whole night helping Delphine. Both Inigo and Kaidan were waiting outside for her per Orgnar’s request as he didn’t want another broken inn. Bishop however had sweet-talked Delphine to let him stay in the Inn.

 _“hey, your Ladyship”_ Bishop called out as Lea past him. When she did not respond or look at

him he grabbed her arm.

 _“what”_ she hissed feeling tired.

 _“easy Princess, don’t what everyone to think your hostile_ “ he chuckled.

 _“look I’m tired and cranky so fuck off unless you need something important “_ Lea hissed at him while putting a hand on her pounding head ace “ _god I hate mornings_ ”. Bishop chuckled.

Bishop moved a stray stand out of her face, “there is something you could help me with your ladyship” he beamed. He said as Lea jerked back.

 _“let me guess it has something to do with a dog_ “ Lea yawned.

_“a wolf actually, we got separated while hunting a week ago I have been hearing rumors about bandits holding pit fights somewhere this side of skyrim. He’s all I have got and that the only lead so I am off to go shut them down before something happens to him. “_

_“hmmm makes sense”_ Lea chuckled

 _“what dose”_ he said looking confused

 _"that your only friend is a dog, explains your manners_ “ she smirked at him knowing full well it would get under his skin.

_“that “dog” is the only thing left in this world that hasn’t tried to stab me in the back, You_

_wan manners? You came to the wrong country, ladyship”_ Bishop said with an edge to his voice. Lea stiffened at the wrong country part. And Bishop saw her body stiffen and went to put a hand on her shoulder for her to pull back.

 _“ Wrong country, Wrong Country “_ her voice got angry and high _. “ you think I chose to be_ _here If I was where I wanted to be. I be drinking Coco with my family around me not_ _listening to an arse that lost track of his dog_ ” she shouted at him and stormed off. Bishop

looked at the girl with confusion and annoyance. Then sadness as he realized he just had a go at the person he needed a hand from.

Bishop followed her outside to see Kaidan and Inigo standing there.

He let out a heavy sigh _“I guess if they’re running a ring, there’s probably going to be more_

 _than just a few bandits, if you want to come, i wouldn’t complain about my odds. I could certainly do worse for company. “_ he tried to continue the conversation.

 _“Worse for company,_ “ she spat _“why don’t you go hire a companion or a mercenary then you can insult them all you like”_

_“look your ladyship I don’t trust anyone, not even the man pouring my drink. The only two_

_things I trust anymore are my wolf and myself. Got it, now will you help me find my friend or_ _not”_

Lea knew if she left the wolf to the bandits it would probably be the end of the wolf

and the fact the bandits are abusing ass wholes. And she would want someone to help her if

she lost her friend. Lea mulled over helping him.

 _“fine I will help you but don’t even think you can order me around, Inigo, Kaidan do you want to come?”_ she asked turning to the two boys.

 _“well, were not leaving you with him”_ Kaidan stated while glaring at Bishop”

Inigo just took her hand and whispered _“I'm with you my friend but can we trust him”_

 _“I don’t know”_ she replied

 _“I have your back no matter what_ ” Inigo stated while pulling her into a hug getting a soft

smile from the woman as he let her go.

Lea looked at Bishop _“we need to go to whiterun first no discussion from you got it “_

“yes, your ladyship “ as he gave a mocking bow.


End file.
